One Piece: Adventure On Yemmor Island!
by JackJackJackie2
Summary: Yemmor Island is a place of memories. Join Luffy and his crew as they venture through Memory Lane, watching each other's past lives. No pairings. Rated T for Zoro and Sanji's cursing and stuff. (Currently On: Luffy's Past)
1. Land Ho! Something wrong?

O** HAI**

**This is my first fanfiction so like, don't judge.**

**Seriously don't.**

**So yeah~ Enjoy!**

**This take place after the time skip, 9 crew members, no Law.**

**I do not own One Piece, Oda does.**

* * *

**Text stuff:**

Text

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**attack names (Like Gomu Gomu no Pistol)**

**_(My annoying comments)_**

* * *

**Yemmor Island**

**Chapter 1: Land Ho! Something wrong?**

It was a nice calm day on the Thousand Sunny, which was unusual for the Grand Line. Nami predicted that the next island was a summer or a spring island form looking at the current weather. But it might be wrong, this was the New World after all.

The ship was headed towards the new island, and the needle on the Log Pose was moving around like crazy. Since their captain, Monkey D. Luffy thought that the moving log pose pointed to 'where the party was at' he wanted to go there. When in reality the more the needle moves on the 3 needle Log Pose, the more dangerous the Island is. Reluctantly, Nami directed the ship in the direction of the moving Log Pose, it was captain's orders after all.

"Luffy, are you sure this is a good idea? The last time we had an arrow this crazy was when we landed on Punk Hazard, and that island wasn't all sunshine and rainbows." Nami asked.

"Please Luffy! Lets go somewhere else!" Usopp cried along with Chopper.

"Somewhere else! Please!"

"No. We are going to the party guys! It'll be fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you, the moving needle means more danger!" Nami said.

"Don't worry! It'll be an adventure! Adventure! Yay!" Luffy shouted happily while dance around on the ship yelling "Adventure! Adventure!"

Nami sighed, Usopp and Chopper looked like they were going to puke.

"Oi are we there yet?" Zoro asked, after waking up from his nap.

"Hang on Zoro, it's difficult to decide where the arrow is pointing since it keeps moving. But don't worry! We will be there in just a few more hours!" Nami told him.

Sanji danced out of the Kitchen and handed some of his special juice to Nami and Robin who were sitting down at a table. Robin was reading a new book she picked out from the last island, and Nami was concentrating on the Log Pose and directing Franky, who was at the wheel, where to go.

"Thank you Sanji."

"Thanks Sanji-kun"

"No problem my lovelies, if you need anything else, feel free to ask. I am always at your service." Sanji exclaimed.

"Stupid Ero-cook." Zoro muttered.

"EXCUSE ME- what was that?!"

"I said, stupid Ero-cook. Seems like your deaf too."

"You wanna fight?"

"I'll beat you in seconds!"

Blue and Red fire burned around them. Zoro drew his swords, Sanji had his leg up and was ready to kick Zoro in the face.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DIRECT THE SHIP!" Nami shouted. She hit both of them on the head, causing a large lump to form.

"Hai~ Nami-swaaaaaannnn~~" Sanji shouted with little hearts in his eyes.

* * *

After a couple hours, the ship started to see the very faint outline of an island.

"ISLAND! LAND-HO! ISLAND! ISLAND! WE'RE HERE!" Shouted Luffy.

"Yohohoho! Even I can see it with my own eyes! Even though I don't have eyes!" Brook laughed.

"SUPER! Of course Sunny could do it!" Franky shouted. He did his 'super' pose.

Then the island stared to move, it didn't run away, but the shape of it changed. Almost like someone reformed a chunk of clay.

"Oi did you see that?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it looked like the island moved or something." Zoro added.

"It must be the monsters!" Usopp exclaimed.

"M-Monsters?" Chopper asked. He looked like he was going to faint.

"Yes! The monsters! They must be huge! They're so large that they can change the form of the island!" Usopp told Chopper.

"OH NO!"

"But don't worry! W-With the g-g-great Ca-Captain Usopp here, y-you have nothing to w-w-worry ab-b-bout!" Usopp stammered.

"Really?" Chopper said with stars in his eyes. "WOW USOPP YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"Of c-course! I've defeated many of those kinds of monsters when I was three years old!"

"WOW!"

"Hey, we're landing at the island." Zoro said.

"Nooooo..." Usopp said very quietly.

Sanji looked around for a place to dock when he thought he saw Baratie, floating not so far away. And Zeff standing on the edge, welcoming him back. '_I must be seeing things.'_ Sanji thought. He looked around and saw land. Standing next to the dock were people from the nearby village. "Oi, guys, come and see this." Sanji told everyone.

They all came out onto the deck of the Sunny-go, and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Hey look! It's the Straw hat Pirates!" Some one shouted.

"Straw hat Luffy is here!" More citizens came.

"Oi Luffy! Welcome!"

"Come to my bar!"

"Pirates! The Straw hat Pirates!"

"Seriously? They're back?"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy! We missed you!"

"What's this?" Zoro asked. "People welcoming pirates? Thats absurd!"

"And they're all shouting Luffy's name like they haven't seen him in years!" Nami said. "Luffy, do you know these people?"

But Luffy didn't answer. He looked around. From left to right with a confused look on his face. "Wait. WHAT?"

"Luffy what is it?" Nami asked. "Do you know these people?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean no, er yes. Yes I do. I don't know why they are here though, and why the island is here either." Luffy said. Nami looked confused.

"So do you know where we are?"

"Yes, this is Fushia Village, on Dawn Island."

"WHAT?" All of the Strawhats shouted.

* * *

"Dawn Island? Isn't that your home island? What is it doing here? In the new world?" Sanji asked.

"How should I know? I'm confused myself!" Luffy said.

"Anyways, there has to be something wrong with this island." Nami said. "There's defiantly some catch."

"EVERYONE! I'M BACK!" Luffy shouted. He ran off the ship and into the crowd of people.

"Luffy! Welcome back!" Some one said.

"Luffy! Nice to see you!"

"Luffy! Are you doing well?"

Luffy grinned and started talking and laughing with all of them.

"Everyone! It's been so long! How have you been?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted. "I told you to be careful! Who knows what's wrong with this island?"

"Oh this must be Luffy's crew!"

"Hi Luffy's crew!"

"The Strawhats!"

Once everyone was off the Sunny, people instantly surrounded them and started asking them a bunch of questions.

"How many adeventures have you been on?"

"Is Luffy a good captain?"

After pushing and shoving everyone off, the Strawhat Pirates made their way toward Luffy.

"Luffy! What are you thinking?! I told you to be careful!" Nami told him for the third time.

"WHAAAT. But they're my friends!" Luffy complained.

"Yes, I know but they aren't real." Nami explained. "At least I think. Anyways, we need to get some information from the island before we do anything stupid."

"Let go to a bar." Zoro said. "I want sake."

"I want meat."

"I need lady!"

"Okay, um excuse me," Nami said to an old man. He was wearing a stripped hat, and pale yellow glasses. He was weraing a yellow shirt with a couple green flowers toward the bottom. He had a moustache and a bit of hair on his chin. "Do you know if you have a bar here? Or a place where we could get a bit of information?"

"Oh mayor!" Luffy said.

"This guy's the mayor?" Nami said. Surprised. He didn't look like a mayor to her.

"My name is Woop Slap," said the Mayor. "I don't see why you need any information about Dawn Island, since your captain is from this village, but there's a bar if you keep walking to your left." Woop Slap explained. "The name of the bar is called Party's Bar, it shouldn't be hard to miss."

"Oh Makino!" Luffy exclaimed. He ran toward the direction Woop Slap was pointing.

"I guess we follow him." Zoro said as he ran after Luffy.

"We need some one to guard the ship, I don't believe that all these viliagers here won't do a thing while we are gone." Nami said.

"I'll guard the ship." Franky said. "I'll protect the Sunny. You can SUPER count on me!" Franky posed.

"Alright! Lets go follow Luffy!" Nami said. Everyone waved bye to Franky, and ran towards Luffy's direction.

"I wonder who Makino is, Luffy seemed really happy to see her." Chopper wondered.

"It must be someone very important to Luffy if he's that excited." Robin added.

"Makino sounds like a girls name, I wonder if she has pretty panties... Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed. Nami hit him on his head, causing a bump to form, which is odd since he has no skin.

"Don't ask her that."

"Nami-swan's beautiful even when she's annoyed!~" Sanji gushed.


	2. The Truth About Yemmor Island

**Jackie: HAI~ I'm back YAY! :3**

**Luffy: Whadya mean we aren't on Dawn Island?**

**Jackie: You'll learn in a sec!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! ODA DOES!**

**Luffy: Does that mean Oda's God?**

**Jackie: Yes, yes he is.**

**Luffy: He might be God, but I'm gonna be the PIRATE KING! (Besides I already beat God Enel)**

* * *

**Text stuff:**

Text

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**attack names (Like Gomu Gomu no Pistol)**

**_(My annoying comments)_**

* * *

**Yemmor Island**

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Yemmor Island**

They finally arrived at Party's Bar. It wasn't anything special, just an old wooden house with the words PARTY'S BAR on it. But Luffy looked like he was eyeing the largest chunk of meat in the world.

"Luffy! Wait for us!" Nami said while catching her breath. The group ran all the way from Sunny to the bar, and were panting with exhaustion. Luffy looked around and asked, "Where's Franky?"

"Franky-san is guarding the ship, Yohohohoho!" Brook told Luffy. Luffy looked a bit disappointed.

"Darn, I wanted him to meet Makino too. Oh well." Luffy said. "Are you guys done resting? We can go in and rest you know."

"Alright then." Nami said. "Lets go."

* * *

**A Little bit Before: (In Party's Bar)**

Makino was cleaning and washing some glasses for more customers when she over head a conversation next to her.

"Hey did you hear?" A person started. "The pirate Straw hat Luffy came back!"

Makino was surprised when hearing this, she knew that Luffy was in the Grand Line right now, how could be back already? How did he exit the Grand Line? Did he reach the end? Questions popped into her head and listened in on the conversation.

"Oh Luffy huh?" The other person said. "I missed him. I wondered how he came back though."

"I don't know. Shanks came here too remember?"

"I thought Shanks set sail for the Grand Line after leaving our island."

"Who knows? Thats a pirate thing."

Makino was busy listening on their conversation when she hear the door swing open. _**(OK now back to**** the**** present)**_

"MAKINO!" Makino turned around to find herself face to face with none other than the rubber boy. Luffy hugged Makino **_(Like how he hugged Hankcock :3)_**and said, "Makino! It's been so long! How have you been?" Luffy had a huge grin on his face as his crew mates entered as well. Makino's surprised look was overtaken by a smile as she laughed and hugged Luffy back.

"Luffy! You've grown so much!"

"OI LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT KIND LADY?!" Sanji yelled. He ran over to where Luffy was when he stopped hugging Makino.

"Oh, hey everyone!" Luffy said when he saw his crew mates. "This is Makino." Luffy pointed over to the lady who he was hugging. She had dark green hair, _**(black if you read the manga)**_ and a bandana on her head.

"Hello, you must be The Straw hat pirates, and Luffy's friends. Pleased to meet you. I'm Makino, I am the bartender here at Party's bar." Makino said politely.

"Ah, Makino-san, it must be fate that brought us here together." Sanji gushed. "You are so polite, unlike the ugly bastard marimo behind me..." **_(OK sorry I can't be Lovey Sanji. ._.)_ **

"EH?!"

Makino laughed. Luffy smiled at them and said, "Guys why don't you go order something from Makino's bar?" The group went and sat at the bar stools and ordered some drinks. Makino took the chance to ask Luffy about his crew, and Luffy smiled and began to tell her about everyone.

"Well, our crew only has 9 people, but that doesn't really matter. Zoro here," Luffy pointed at Zoro. "is our swordsman and he wants to be the best in the world. He likes to drink sake or beer a lot, and sleeps a lot too. He also trains up in the crows nest, and is really strong. Nami is our awesome navigator and wants to draw a map of the world. She gets really mad and hits me when I do something stupid, and likes money and doesn't let anyone touch her mikans. Usopp is our sniper and wants to be a brave warrior of the sea like his dad, Yasopp."

"Oh Yasopp, yes I remember him." Makino said.

"Really? you know my dad?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah, he would always talk about you Usopp." Makino smiled. "I never knew you would become part of Luffy's crew. Thats great!"

Usopp beamed. He knew about his dad from Luffy, and now Makino. He really hopes he can see himm one day...

"Anyway," Luffy continued. "Usopps is still kinda of scared of stuff, but he tells great stories, which are all lies, but they're fun to hear. Sanji is our cook and can make a bunch of yummy food and meat. But he's perverted and always flirts around women. Chopper is our raindeer/raccoon friend and he loves sweet things. He also does a little funny dance whenever some one compliments him. He's also a great doctor and is really good at doing doctor stuff. Robin is our archaeologist and is really smart. She also loves reading books. She can also read the mystery words on huge stone blocks. Franky is our super shipwright, and he can build anything. He's also half-human and half-robot, and he calls he self a cyborg. He can also shoot cool laser things and build our awesome ship Thousand Sunny. Brook is our musician and also a skeleton. He's really funny and tells 'Skull Jokes' all the time. He can also play any instrument, which is really cool."

Makino smiled at all the friends Luffy made. _"__Good for you Luffy. You may have left your brothers, but it seem like you're in good hands right now." _There was a pause. Makino's eyes widened a bit, then it went back to normal again. The more serious crew members looked at her quite suspiciously.

That's when Nami decided to start a conversation when Luffy is eating. "So, Makino, do you know about the island we are currently on?" She asked. Makino looked confused and told her,

"Hasn't Luffy said anything? This is Dawn island."

"No it is not miss." Nami said. "It looks a lot like it, and the people may be the same, but Dawn island is in the East Blue. This is the New World in the Grand Line. What is the name of this island?" Nami demanded. Although she seemed rude, there are time when you have to be tough to get what you want.

Makino sighed and looked kinda down. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the real Makino." Luffy looked confused, but continued to listen. "The truth is, this island is called Yemmor Island." She explained. "Our island is special and can morph into the home islands of each crew's past. It breaks up into as many sections as there are crew members. Since it's changing constantly, the magnetic force and links are always the same. That's probably why the needle on the Log Pose always moves around like that." Nami looked at the Log Pose, the needle was in the middle of changing to get the next island's link, but she remembered when it was moving around before.

"So thats what we saw when coming here." Sanji said.

"What did we see?" Chopper asked.

Sanji inhaled and exhaled from his cigarette, and explained to Chopper how they saw the island move and shift while they were coming here.

"Yes," 'Makino' agreed. "the reason the island does this is to protect us, the citizens from pirates. We morph into many people from the pirate's past and hope that we won't get slaughtered. Surely pirates won't attack their own home island, or their loved ones right?" 'Makino' sighed. "Sadly our cover is very risky. Like Nami said, it can be easily solved that we aren't really real."

"Funny, how your not real." Luffy said. "You act a lot like her."

"Well," 'Makino' started to explain. "If we lose consciousness, or fall asleep, the person who we are tends to take over until the pirates are gone."

"Then how can you talk to us now?" Zoro asked. "are you awake?"

"Yes, I am awake right now." 'Makino' said. "I wasn't before. It's kinda like sleep walking."

"Oh. I get it now." Usopp said.

"Me too." added Chopper.

"But Makino-san," Brook asked. "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"May I see your panties?"

Nami kicked him in the face. "Don't ask her that."

"I'm sorry."

"But Makino, when you wake up again, how do you fall back asleep?" Robin asked.

"Well, everyone in the village of Yemmor has sleeping pills to help fall asleep automatically." 'Makino' explained.

"Show us! I wanna talk to real Makino again!" Luffy whined.

"Alright." 'Makino' took a sleeping pill out of her pocket, then put it in her mouth. She started drifting off to sleep. Before she fell on the floor, Makino woke up again and smiled at all of them.

"Luffy, welcome back!" Makino said.

Everyone could tell it was a completely different person. This Makino knew nothing of what they were talking about before. "Makino! Are you doing well?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes, I'm fine Luffy." Makino answered. Then she smiled and told Luffy, "Why don't you and your crew go say hi to Dadan? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you!" Makino exclaimed.

Luffy's eyes widened with excitement. "OHHH YESS!" He turned to face everyone. "Let's go see Dadan guys! Lets bring Franky too!"

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami said. "Who's Dadan? And we need to guard the ship!"

"Dadan's a mountain bandit, and no we don't need too. No one in Fushia Villiage would hurt Sunny. It's my ship after all." Luffy said.

"A mountain bandit?" Zoro asked. "I'm fine with leaving the ship, but why do we need to see her?"

But Luffy didn't answer, he was too busy running toward the Sunny to get Franky to come along with them. Once the group was ready, and Franky made sure that no one would dare touch Sunny, they all followed Luffy into the forest.

* * *

**Jackie: Yay Chapter 2 is done~**

**If you're wondering, "Jackie, why the heck would you name the island Yemmor Island?" Yemmor is Memory switched around. :3**


	3. The God Of Memories

**Buggy: HEY HEY KIDS**

**Jackie: Buggy get out, your not even in the story.**

**Buggy: Why not just add me in? After all I'm Buggy! The Lengen-**

**_Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!_**

_***Buggy flies off into the sky. Ends in a twinkle***_

**Buggy: I'm blasting off a again!**

**Jackie: Thanks Luffy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ODA DOES**

* * *

**Yemmor Island**

**Chapter 3: The God Of Memories**

**LAST TIME:**

_Luffy and his crew landed on Yemmor Island, which happens to be an exact copy of Luffy's hometown Fushia Village, on Dawn Island in the East Blue. Confused, Luffy and his crew went to Party's Bar to talk to Makino, a mother-like figure to Luffy. Makino explained the truth about Yemmor Island._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not the real Makino," 'Makino' explained. "The truth is, this island is called Yemmor Island. Our island is special, and can morph into the home islands of each crew's past. It breaks up into as many sections as there are crew members. "The reason the island does this is to protect us, the citizens from pirates. We morph into many people from the pirate's past and hope that we won't get slaughtered. Surely pirates won't attack their own home island, or their loved ones right?"_

_Now the crew is headed toward Dadan, a mountain bandit who seems like an important figure in Luffy's life. What will they see there?_

* * *

Luffy ran toward the forest shouting, "DADAN! DADAN! I CAME BACK!" The rest of the crew desperately tried to catch up with Luffy, but he seemed like he was running faster than usual.

"Luffy," Usopp said between breaths, "you-need-to-wait-for-us!" He coughed. The group had been running back and forth ever since they go to the island. Luffy reached the beginning of the forest and stepped inside. Then he stopped.

Soon Zoro and Sanji caught up with him, Luffy was still standing there staring at the sky.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"What is it?" Sanji added.

When the rest of the group arrived, they also realized that Luffy was acting strange. Luffy's eyes then started to shine, as if he saw Meat Island.

"LOOK!" Luffy shouted. "It's a MYSTERY LIGHT!"

"That's it?" Sanji asked.

Nami sighed, "Well it is Luffy after all. You can't tell how simple-minded he is."

"Wow!" Luffy said still staring at the light. "Hey! It's getting bigger! OH! It's coming toward us!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted. But before they could ask why, the light fell down from the sky and exploded, blasting white light everywhere. Blinding everyone.

When the Straw hats could open their eyes again, they saw a women in front of them. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. She also wore a white tank top, and white shorts, revealing lots of skin. One of the most noticeable features were the white wings grown on her back. She blinked once. Then again. When she finally realized where she was, and what she was supposed to do, she smiled and faced all of them.

"Ah! The beauty from the skies, such magnificence can only be found in an angel like you," Sanji swooned. "Please, tell what was the name the heavens has bestowed upon you?"

"Uh," The women managed to choke out. _'What's wrong with this guy?'_

"Ah! such a lovely women indeed," Brook said. "May I please see your panties?"

The women was shocked to see a talking skeleton, that she didn't even react to what Brook said. When Nami came and punched Sanji and Brook in the face.

"Don't scare this women away before we can even talk to her." Nami said darkly. The women was dumbfounded and couldn't say anything, since she was never greeted this way before. But as soon as she got it all together, she managed to put a smile on her face again.

"Hello there!" She said. "I welcome you to Memory Lane!" She pressed a button on a remote, and clapping and cheering came out of nowhere.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usopp asked his face pale.

"COOL! AWESOME! I WANNA TRY!" Luffy said attempting to push the button on the remote the women held.

"You like it?" She asked. "This is my new sound-effects remote. It allows me to make different sounds by pressing the buttons."

"WOW! CAN I PUSH ONE?" Luffy asked. He had sparkles of excitement in his eyes.

"NO! I mean- er you can."

"YAY!" Luffy exclaimed as he went over and press each one of the buttons. It made different sounds each time, like a dog barking, a person shouting, rustling noises, and some other odd, but interesting noises.

"Can I ask," Nami started. "But who are you, and why do you have that," she pointed at the remote, "and why are you here."

"Ok," the women replied. " I have this," She held up the remote. "Because it's cool. My name is Sonseray. I am God."

"No, you aren't" Zoro said. "God isn't real."

"Ok so ignoring the Atheist here," Sonseray pointed at Zoro. "I'm considered the 'God' on this island."

"Oh no not another Enel..." Nami started.

"NO! Heaven's Judgement is too scary!" Usopp trembled at the thought.

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GOD!" Sonseray yelled.

"Hold on," Sanji said. "How did you know who Enel is, and what kind of God he was?"

Sonseray smirked. "Well I can READ MINDS."

"WOW! AWESOME!" Luffy said.

Nami snorted. "No way. You might have convinced our simple-minded captain, but you won't convince me." She stated.

"No, I can acturally read minds."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Find then prove it." Nami said. "Tell me what Zoro is thinking."

"WHY ME?!"

"Fine then read Robin's mind." Nami said. "Someone who you can't read just by looking at them." Nami smirked. It was had to tell what Robin was thinking in general, so if she could tell what she was thinking, then her ability is real.

"Ok then fine." Sonseray pouted. She went looked over to Robin, then said, "She wants to learn about the island's history, and get a book about it or something."

"That does sound SUPER like Robin." Franky said.

"Yes, Robin-san always wants a book about the history of each island we go to."

Nami looked surprised. Then she turned over to Robin and asked, "Are you thinking about getting a book on the island's history?"

"Actually yes, I am looking for an answer on how the island moves and changes shape." Robin told her.

"No... I was wrong." Nami said, looking very depressed.

"Hah," Sonseray said. "See? I told you." She gave Nami that haha-I-was-right-look.

"Anyways," Nami said, clearly not wanting to talk about being wrong. "You must have came here for a reason." She looked at Sonseray. "What do you want to tell us?"

"Alright." Sonseray began. "I came here to welcome you guys to Memory Lane! Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." She glared at everyone but continued. "Memory Lane is where each and every one of you will be able to see the most important parts of each of your pasts!" Sonseray giggled excitedly.

"I'm sorry Sonseray," Robin said. "but no one from our crew, especially are captain cares about our pasts." Sonseray looked toward Robin. "Captain-san only cares about who we are right now."

"Seriously?" Sonseray said, looking surprised. "Come on. Everyone is interested in backstories! They make up who you are today!"

"Besides," Zoro said. "our pasts are our personal business. If we want to share them we can. But you can't force us too."

Sonseray looked at Zoro and said, "Yes, I can." She looked more evil than before. "I love watching memories, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from reading your thoughts!"

"Yes, that's true." Robin said. "But what you can read is our thoughts, not our memories. We might think of something in the past, but you wouldn't get the complete story."

Sonseray huffed. "The reason I made this island is to watch memories, and to bring back memories. I am the one who changes the island to make it like your home lands!"

Everyone looked shocked. "Is that the reason everyone calls you god?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, it is." Sonseray said. "I'm able to sink deep into your minds to find out how your islands looked. Then I can compete the illusion."

"What are you planning?" Robin asked. But it was too late. Sonseray already flew off.

There was an awkward silence among the group. No one said anything until Luffy pipped up and said, "Let's go to Dadan's place now."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Nami asked Luffy. "This island isn't normal, we should go back and just wait in Fushia Village until the Log sets..."

"Yeah Luffy! I don't want to see any monsters!" Chopper cried.

"Me nei-" Usopp started, then turned around and said, "I-I mean, w-what? Scary m-monsters? I-I'll protect you!"

"Usopp you're awesome!"

Then Sonseray came back. She smiled and held up something she was holding. It looked very familiar to some of the crew. It was a pink seahorse.

"OH NO IT'S THE MEMORY THIEF!" Usoop exclaimed.

"NO! IT'LL STEAL OUR MEMORIES AGAIN!" CHopper added.

"AND CONTROL ZORO!"

Zoro hit Usopp on the head and told him that there would be no way in hell the seahorse was going to control him again.

"Shitty seahorse." Sanji said. It's been two years since he's seen the darn thing, and he won't forgive it for stealing everyone's memories. Especially Nami-san.

"Woah, Woah, obviously I missed something." Franky said. Brook looked very confused too.

"Who is this seahorse?"

"The pink sea horse in Sonseray's arms is responsible for stealing our memories once, but we did get our memories back..." Nami said. She never thought that she would see the darned thing again. Luffy did send it flying, so how did Sonseray get it?

"Oh," Sonseray said seeing all of there reactions. "I'm guessing you're allready familiar with each other?" She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm using him. We have a deal too."

"A deal?" Robin said. "Just what is your goal?"

"That, I can not tell you." Sonseray said. "I don't go spitting out secrets. But I'll tell you what's going to happen. Here." Sonseray handed Nami a map. "You're the navigator right?"

"How did you-" Nami started. But Sonseray cut her off.

"That," she pointed at the map. "is a map of Yemmor Island." The island was in the shape of a circle. The nine islands were forming a circle. Well really seven islands. Sonseray started again. "The reason there are only seven islands is because the cook, and the musician's homes are not really focused on their actural home islands, and rather some where else." Sanji could see on the map a little floating house on the water where his 'island' should be. He breathed out a ouff of smoke from his cigarette while sighing. This was going to be a long day.

Brook looked at the map where his 'island' would be. Instead he saw something more like the entrance to the Grand Line?

"Basically, you'll travel through all of your little islands until you get back here. Or Fushia Village." Sonseray explained.

"I don't know guys," Nami looked uncertain. "This feels like a trap. We should go."

Sonseray laughed. "It's already a trap dear." She pointed toward where the entrance to the forest would be, but when the crew turned around all they could see were trees.

"What?" Nami asked, she looked very confused. "How did those trees get there?"

"NOOOOO! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Usopp screamed.

"WE'LL NEVER GET OUT NOW!" Chopper wailed along with him.

"STOP FREAKING OUT!" Sonseray yelled. SHe calmed herself down, and continued to explain. "I'll simply take one of your crew member's memories with Mr. Seahorse here, then he'll do his little trick, and spray the memory over their home land. Then you will watch the memory. It's as simple as that."

"What about Sunny?" Franky asked. "Would you do anything to her?"

"I would dare touch your little ship." Sonseray said. "It's really cute too. I left it at the end of the circle. Once you finish Memory Lane you can go."

"You're letting us go very easily," Robin said. "and you're not gonna harm us in any way?"

"That depends on what you see in the memories, it may harm you, but I don't know for sure. Don't worry about being physically harmed though." Sonseray told Robin. "I have nothing to do with you once you're done watching."

"Alright." Luffy said.

"You're agreeing?" Nami asked.

"I don't care about everyone's pasts, but it's the only way we can get out of here." Luffy said. "Plus everyone will be safe. It's be fine."

"Don't worry Luffy" Sonseray cooed. "It's be an adventure." She smiled. "You're first."

Faster than lightning, she grabbed Luffy and flew off before Luffy even had time to yell.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

**HAH CLIFFHANGER**

**Jackie: And that's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it~ I think it's a big longer... :/**

**I know it might be confusing, I'm not that great at explaining stuff. I hope you can understand. Sorry about that.**

**BAI~**


	4. Luffy's Past! The Legendary Straw Hat!

**Zoro: I will not forgive you.**

**Nami: Yeah! You took away Luffy!**

**Jackie: No I didn't Sonseray did!**

**Sonseray: Kukukuku**

**Nami: Yeah but you were the one who wrote it!**

**Jackie: don't worry! He's safe.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE ODA DOES**

**Nami: Duh! One Piece wouldn't be owned by someone like you!**

**Jackie: Nami... T-T**

* * *

**Yemmor Island**

**Chapter 4: Luffy's Past! The Legendary Straw Hat!**

**LAST TIME:**

___Luffy and his crew landed on Yemmor Island, which happens to be an exact copy of Luffy's hometown Fushia Village, on Dawn Island in the East Blue. While traveling to meet Dadan, they __encountered a myterious women named Sonseray who states she's the God of Yemmor Island and is the reason the island shapes itself to the home islands of the Strawhat crew. She can also read the minds of other people. Sonseray explains her little plan to the Strawhats and tells them what's going on._

_"I came here to welcome you guys to Memory Lane! Memory Lane is where each and every one of you will be able to see the most important parts of each of your pasts!" Sonseray giggled._

_Sonseray then also brought back an old enemy of the Strawhats. Though Franky and Brook have never seen it, everyone else has. The annoying pink seahorse who once stole their memories before. _

_"The pink sea horse in Sonseray's arms is responsible for stealing our memories once, but we did get our memories back..." Nami said. She never thought that she would see the darned thing again. Luffy did send it flying, so how did Sonseray get it?_

_"That," she pointed at the map. "is a map of Yemmor Island." The island was in the shape of a circle. The nine islands were forming a circle. Well really seven islands. Sonseray started again. "The reason there are only seven islands is because the cook, and the musician's homes are not really focused on their actural home islands, and rather some where else." Sonseray then continued. "I'll simply take one of your crew member's memories with Mr. Seahorse here, then he'll do his little trick, and spray the memory over their home land. Then you will watch the memory. It's as simple as that."_

_Then Sonseray grabbed Luffy and flew off as quick as lightning before any of the Strawhats had time to react._

* * *

"LUFFY!"

"Shit." Zoro muttered. "What's with that crazy women?"

"Don't call Sonseray-chan crazy!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Why would you care Ero-cook?"

"Lady deserves respect! Stupid Marimo!"

"Dartbrow."

"Shitty Swordsman"

"OK" Nami said stepping between the two before they destroy the whole forest. "We can't argue now! She took Luffy!"

"Y-Yeah! We need to get Luffy back before we go into someone's memories! Isn't better to have a guide?" Usopp said.

Suddenly the world and the trees around them started moving around and the scene went black.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Usopp screamed.

"MONSTERS! WE'RE BEING EATEN!" Chopper added.

"Relax." Robin said. "I think we are entering Captain-san's memories."

"But- But why isn't Luffy here with us? Why did Sonseray take him away?"

"Well think about it." Robin said. "These are Luffy's memories, so obviously Sonseray has to get them from Luffy. The seahorse probably took some of Luffy's past and like Sonseray said, sprayed the memory on 'Dawn Island' and now we are watching the memory."

"Would she return Luffy after wards?" Zoro asked. "We shouldn't trust her completely when she said she's going to leave us unharmed after we watch the memories."

"That is true." Robin said. "It would be nice if we had a guide or someone who knows what's going on."

Just after Robin finished her sentence a voice came from the dark. "Speak of the devil."

"Huh" another voice said, it sounded vaguely familiar. "How'd she know we'd be here too?"

"I don't know" The other voice replied. "Whatever. Sonseray said something like 'help the Straw hats' so I guess that means that we have to help Luffy's crew then."

The two people emerged from the darkness. One of them they didn't recognize was wearing a blue coat that revealed a black shirt on the inside. He had a white scarf-like thing around his neck, and white pants with black boots. He had a strange black top hat with googles on top of it. The other person the crew has seen before in Alabasta and in the newspaper, it was Portagas D. Ace. Luffy's older brother. All of the crew was taken by shock from seeing Ace, who was supposed to be dead.

"ACE?!" Everyone shouted.

"Why is Luffy-san's brother here? Wasn't he killed in the war? Unless he came back to life, like me! Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

"Why is Ace here?" Usopp asked.

"Who's that guy next to Ace?" Chopper asked. "Does Luffy know him?"

"Isn't that Sabo?" Robin said. "He's a revolutionary. The second in command I believe."

Ace and Sabo paused for a moment when realizing what the Straw hats were saying, turned to face each other.

"YOU'RE A REVOLUTIONARY?!" Ace said to Sabo.

"YOU'RE DEAD?! Ah! No, I knew that, nevermind. Wait. WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Sabo said to Ace at relatively the same time.

"Sabo, you're a revolutionary? But I thought you died?!" Ace asked Sabo.

Sabo replied and said, "Well I was rescued by Dragon after getting knocked off the fishing boat."

"WHAT." Ace said to Sabo. "YOU MEAN YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR LUFFY?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY DIED!" Ace kept yelling Sabo and grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"A-ce, I-have m-y re-asons- ack!" Sabo manage to cough out.

"Uh, bros, we don't know what's happening so can you please explain why you're here?" Franky asked.

"Oh right" Ace said as he dropped Sabo on the ground like a bag of flour. Completely forgeting about him. The crew sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know, I'm Ace. I'm Luffy's older brother." Then Ace pointed at Sabo and said, "This is Sabo, he's SUPPOSED to be dead, but I guess he's alive." Sabo waved hi. "OH and he's also Luffy's brother."

"BROTHER?!" The entire crew shouted.

"Luffy has two brothers?" Nami asked. "But why didn't we ever hear about Sabo from Luffy?"

"WHAT?" Sabo exclaimed. "Luffy never mentioned me?"

"We saw you at Dressrosa, but we never heard of you until AFTER Dressrosa." Robin said. "But I did hear about you before during my two year absence."

Ace then said, "Of course me and Luffy-"

"Luffy and I." Sabo corrected.

"Luffy and I never metioned you. We thought you were DEAD."

"So, why are you two here?" Zoro asked.

"This Sonseray person said to help the Strawhat's through Luffy's memories." Sabo explained. "Not like we had a choice, but it's nice to talk to Luffy's crew."

"Oi." Ace poked Sabo as the scene started to appear around them. "This is? Fushia right?"

"Looks like it."

"Yeah this is Fushia Village, where Luffy grew up right?" Nami said.

"Not entirely." Ace said.

"What?" Nami asked. "I thought Fushia was his home village right?"

"Yeah, it is." Ace said.

"You're not answering my question." Nami said.

"Well, let's just say, Luffy moved." Ace said. Nami just look confused.

"You'll see." Sabo said.

Suddenly the group heard a voice out of no where. "Grandpa! I don't wanna!"

They turned around to see Luffy's grandpa, the marine hero, Garp walking with out of Party's bar carrying a little Luffy on his back. Though Garp looked the same, his hair wasn't as gray as the crew saw him in Water 7. Little Luffy had the same eyes as present-day Luffy. He wore a shirt that said 'Anchor' on it, and his regular blue jeans. He was squirming around trying to get Garp to let go of him so he wouldn't have to train.

Ace and Sabo flinched remembering all the horrible training they went through.

"Nonsense! You must train in order to become a strong marine!" Garp said.

"I don't want to train! I always get hurt!"

"Don't worry! Last time you survived with only a few cracked ribs."

"No!"

"Poor Luffy." Nami said looking at the helpless boy as he was trying to climb off Garp's back.

Everyone tried to avoid Garp but He and Luffy seemed to not notice the large group of wanted criminals standing before them.

"Why can't he see us?" Usopp asked.

"Since this is a memory, we can't touch anything, or interact with anything in this world." Robin said. "I would guess so."

"I see" Zoro said. "We that would make things easier. We wouldn't have face Garp then."

"Scared Marimo?" Sanji teased.

"What did you say Dartboard?!"

"Ok ok, let's not fight now..." Usopp tried to stop them.

"SHUT UP USOPP!" Sanji and Zoro both yelled at the sniper.

"Ok..." Usopp moved far away from the fighting rivals.

"How old is Luffy right now?" Sabo asked.

"I think he looks like he's either 6 or 7 year old. He doesn't even have the scar under his left eye yet." Ace replied.

Garp kept walking as the scene shifted and they were in the middle of a forest. Before anyone could ask where they were Luffy crawled out of the forest covered in scars and bruises.

He was panting hard as if he ran around the entire world without stopping.

"Oh No..." Nami said. "Poor Luffy!"

Chopper's eyes widened as he ran over to Luffy trying to check his injuries, but was very to do so since he could touch the poor boy. "Damn! I wish I could help him!" Chopper cried.

"What is Garp trying to do?" Usopp asked. "Training? Yeah right! More like killing his own grandson!"

"Yeah." Ace and Sabo both agreed. Garp's 'training' was horrible.

"Hey Ace, where were you and Sabo during this time?" Chopper asked.

"Well," Ace said. "I think I was at Dadan's I guess. And Sabo then would be living in Gray Terminal."

"Gray Terminal?" Robin asked. She thought she heard the name before somewhere."

"Yeah, you'll see." Sabo said. Just then Garp came out of nowhere and walked over to Luffy.

"How was your week in the jungle Luffy?" Garp asked.

"So Garp put him there?" Nami said. What a horrible grandfather...

"It looks like it." Zoro said.

"Oh yeah." Sanji said. "Didn't Grap say something about leaving Luffy in the jungle before in Water 7?"

"Yeah..." Nami said slowly.

"Oh my, poor Luffy-san!" Brook said.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy moaned.

"Some things never change." Sanji said. "Food is always first."

Then Garp took Luffy and walked over the a clearing inside the jungle. Some awkward looking monkeys appeared and started punching the air as if looking for a fight. Garp placed Luffy in front the monkeys and told him to fight them. Chopper screamed and said, "NO! NO! He can't fight! Especially with those injures! They could be infected and-"

"Chopper," Zoro said, "there's nothing you can do right now. This is the past. Luffy's obviously fine right now, at least we think so. There's no need to worry."

"But, it's hard not to help him..." Chopper said.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." Zoro said. "Endure it for now." Chopper sadly nodded and put some of his bandages away.

"Since when did you grow a heart Marimo." Sanji said.

"What was that Dartboard?"

"Shitty Swordsman"

"Ero-cook"

"OKAY." Nami said pushing the two away from each other for about the hundredth time. "This isn't the time to bicker!"

Luffy was busy being punched around by the monkeys feeling very helpless because of his current condition. Zoro was faintly reminded about when he was fighting the stupid baboon ape things while training during his two years, but shook it off.

Soon Luffy was beat and lay on the ground facing Garp.

"Grandpa, why do I have to fight these monkeys? I'm tired of getting punched, and I'm hungry." Little Luffy complained.

Garp only smiled and replied, "Training."

"I was almost afraid to ask." Franky said.

"But I'm tired~ and hungry~!" Luffy whined.

Garp only shook his head and told Luffy that he needed to train to become a strong marine.

"Yeah right, like Luffy would ever become a marine." Nami said.

Everyone else nodded and agreed.

"I don't want to be a marine!" Luffy said. "I wanna be a pirate!"

"The kid's got guts to say that to his grandpa." Zoro said,

"WHAT?!" Garp shouted as he hit Luffy on his head. "Don't be stupid! You're gonna become a marine!"

"OW!" Luffy shouted. "Gramps's fist hurts the most!"

"Of course! No one can stand my Fist of Love!" Garp gleamed. As the scene turned black again.

The scene then shifted through Garp's harsh trainings. Once he threw Luffy into a bottomless ravine, he also tied Luffy to a bunch of balloons and sent him to the skies. JUst watching Luffy and his horrible training made the group cringe.

"I think I saw another part of Luffy's endless will to live..." Sanji said.

"That's awful." Usopp. "Do you think all that training really did anything other than hurting Luffy?"

"I pretty sure it did considering how strong he was when we met him." Nami answered.

"Nah, the strength he had when you met him was from training with us." Ace said proudly while pointing to him and Sabo. Ace thought for a moment, then said, "Mainly me, because SABO 'DIED'." Ace made sure to put an emphasis on SABO and DIED.

"Yeah, yeah."

Between training Luffy always stayed at Party's Bar with Makino. Seeing how Makino cared for him, the crew could tell that Makino was like a mother-like figure toward Luffy.

"Ah, Makino-san, your kindness exceeds the limits of the sky, but my love for you can be much greater than that~" Sanji swooned.

"Such a kind women," Brook said. "I wonder what kind of panties she has... Yohohohohoho!"

Nami hit them both in the head. "Seriously you two, you have to stop that."

After a hash day of training with Garp, Luffy always came back brusied and cut. Makino would then help him wash his cuts and bandage them. Then Makino led Luffy to the back of the bar, where there was a bed for him. She tucked him in and said goodnight before closing the door.

"Lucky Luffy" Ace said. "Dadan would never do that."

"Yeah." Sabo agreed. "Neither would my parents..."

"Aw, look how cute he is when he's sleeping~.' Nami said.

"He is cute." Robin added.

Sanji almost deflated. _"Cute?! Luffy? What is it with women and children?"_

The memory faded out and went black.

"It's nice to know that Luffy had a careing mother-like figure in his life..." Robin said.

"Robin?" Chopper asked, he looked worried.

"I still don't feel comfortable on watching this... these are private memories after all." Nami said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that Luffy knows what's going on. Plus it's the only way we can get out of here." Zoro said. "I'd hate to have someone watch my private memories without me knowing..."

"Yeah, that's not super at all." Franky added.

Then they suddenly heard shouting from out side, although it was still dark, they could hear the voices very clearly...

_"Pirates! Pirates are coming!"_

"Pirates?" Nami asked. "You think this is when Luffy meets Shanks?"

"It would only make sense." Robin said. "Luffy always admired Shanks as a kid, I wondered what he did?"

Little Luffy sat up from his bed and looked out the window, and he saw Shanks's Jolly Roger. Smiling, he ran over to the door to find Makino working at the bar.

"Makino! Makino! Pirates are here!" He said happily.

"That's one of the first times I've seen someone happy about pirates." Nami said.

"Yep, that's definitely a first." Usopp said remembering how terrifying pirates were described to be.

"Yes, Luffy they've been here all night while you were sleeping." Makino said. Sure enough, the group could see pirates at the bar drinking and eating and having lots of fun.

"Aw man, I wish I could eat something right now." Usopp said.

"I'm also kinda hungry." Chopper said.

"Don't worry you two, I'll cook a lot of food after we get through this." Sanji said.

"Who's that kid?" One of the pirates at the bar asked Makino, his voice was obviously slurred from drinking. "Is he your brother?" The group stepped out of the room to get a closer look at the pirate. His most noticable features were the three scars across his left eye, and his bright red hair, but there was something else everyone noticed as well.

"Hey! That's Luffy's straw hat!" Usopp exclaimed pointing to the hat on top of the red-haired pirate.

"Well that's him." Ace said. "Red-hair Shanks." He smiled remembering meeting the man. He seemed a bit threatening at first, but once he mentioned Luffy, his frown was replaced by a smile and seemed like a totally different person.

"So that's Shanks Luffy always talked about." Sabo said.

"Yep I met him before." Ace said.

"This is the first time I've seen him." Robin said.

"I think that goes for all of us sis" Franky added. "except Ace I guess."

Makino smiled at him and said, "No, he's not my brother, I just look after him when his grandfather isn't here."

While Makino was speaking to Shanks Luffy took a seat next to him.

"Where do you come from old man?" Luffy asked. The pirates behind him started laughing, as well as the Straw hats, Ace, and Sabo.

"He's still as rude as ever." Sanji said.

"Old man? I'm not even in my thirties yet you brat!" Shanks yelled at him.

"Now, Luffy you shouldn't anger the customers," Makino said, but Luffy didn't listen.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked Shanks.

"Again, now manners at all." Sanji puffed his cigarette.

"Thank goodness Shanks wasn't like any other pirate." Zoro said. "Or Luffy would be dead by now."

"I'm Shanks, I'm a pirate!" Shanks said happily.

"A pirate?" Luffy asked happily. "Really? Can you tell me about you're adventures?" He asked.

The scene then faded out again. When it came back, they were outside of Party's Bar, next to a large pirate ship, which everyone assumed was Shanks's pirate ship. Luffy was standing on tip of the ship, hold a knife in his hand.

"Oi, what are you doing Luffy?" One of the pirates yelled. Luffy only snorted and shouted,

"I'm not joking! I'll prove it!"

"Oi, Oi, what is Luffy doing?" Usopp asked.

Nami saw the serious look in his eyes, "This can't be good..." She said.

"He's going to do something stupid isn't he?" Ace said. Sabo only nodded.

Shanks only smirked at the boy and said, "Do it," He laughed. "Let's see what you're going to do."

"You shouldn't encourage him..." Nami started to say, she didn't even finish when she saw Luffy take the knife and stab it right under his left eye.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Franky asked.

"LUFFY!" Usopp wailed. "YOU STABBED YOUR EYE?!"

"He stabbed right below his eye Usopp," Zoro said. _"He made that scar himself, figures."_

"Stupid Luffy!" Nami said.

The Strawhats, Ace and Sabo all watched as Luffy tried not to cry.

"You idiot!" Shanks yelled at him. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It hurts!"

The scene changed again, and now they were standing in the middle of Party's Bar, all of Shanks's pirates were celebrating. "Let's drink up and celebrate!"

"To Luffy's craziness, and our greatness!"

"KAMPAI!"

The group watched as the pirates danced and partied and drank in the bar.

"Haha! Drink! Drink!"

"That's my meat!"

"Sake! More sake!"

"Urgh" Zoro sighed. "Now I want sake."

"I'm hungry watching everyone eat..." Chopper said.

"Ah, it feels like my stomach has deflated, not that I have a stomach to deflate. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed at his own Skull Joke.

"It's didn't hurt one bit!~" Luffy exclaimed. He now had a bandage over the wound under his eye.

"You liar! Don't do something stupid like that again!"

"I'm not afraid of pain! Bring out to sea next time! I wanna be a pirate too!" Luffy shouted to Shanks.

"You? A pirate?" Shanks teased. "No way! You can't even swim!"

"And he still can't" Sanji said.

"That doesn't matter! I'll just stay on board!" Luffy concluded.

"And he can't do that either." Zoro said, remembering all the times Luffy accidentally fell of board, and he would have to go and get him.

"Besides," Luffy continued. "My fighting's pretty good too. My punches are like a pistol!"

"That's probably why he calls his attack Gomu Gomu no Pistol." Robin asked.

"AH! Robin-chwan is so smart!~" Sanji gushed.

"Stupid Love-cook." Zoro growled.

"Huh?" This then led to their usual fight.

"Serious you guys..." Nami said.

"A pistol?" Shanks said in a very bored manner. "Wow. Really?"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT TONE?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy you seemed unhappy!" A pirate yelled.

"Be happy to face anything!" Another pirate yelled. He had shaggy blond-ish hair, tanned skin, with a headband on his head with the name, "Yasopp".

"DAD!" Usopp yelled, but failed trying to hug him.

"That's your dad?" Chopper exclaimed. "You never told me that your dad was a pirate!"

"Now that I think about it," Zoro said. "Luffy did say he met your dad before when we came to Syrup Village."

"Yup!" Usopp said happily. "That's my dad!"

"Well," Franky laughed. "I can see that, he kind looks like you too Usopp."

The pirates kept chanting and singing about how great the sea was and how wide and free they could be.

Luffy look at them with sparkles in his eyes. "AH!~"

"Guys, stop," Shanks told them. "Don't give him the wrong idea."

"But it's the truth right?" A fat pirate laughed.

"Yup!" Yasopp agreed.

"Captain," A pirate yelled. "Why don't you take him one time? It's not a big deal!"

Another pirate agreed.

"Yeah!" Luffy said happily.

"That's not a smart thing to do," Nami said. "children at sea are a bad idea. Esspecially if it's Luffy."

"THen next time one of you get off the ship and he'll take your place." Shanks decided.

All the pirates turned around and said, "We've said enough! Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you?!" Luffy yelled back at them.

"Is it me, or is Luffy really short tempered?" Usopp questioned.

"You're right," Brook agreed. "It usually takes a lot to get Luffy-san mad."

"Good thing he changed." Zoro said. "I wouldn't have followed such a hot-headed captain."

The rest of the Straw hats agreed.

"I wouldn't have followed him anyway." Ace said. "Not even after ten years."

"Yeah, he wouldn't follow you either." Sabo mentioned.

"Relax Luffy," Shanks told him. "The main reason is that you're still to young. Wait another 10 years and I'll consider on taking you out to sea."

"My words exactly." Nami said. "At least Shanks has some common sense."

"Darn it Shanks!" Luffy yelled back at him. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Don't be mad, here, " Shanks handed him a cup of orange juice. "drink some juice."

"Oh! Thanks!" Luffy said happily drinking the juice.

"HAHA! You really still are a kid! What kind of pirate drinks juice?"

"What a dirty trick!"

"I don't get it," Chopper asked. "I like to drink juice."

"He ovbivously didn't know you then Chopper." Robin assured him. "Human pirates think it's childish to drink juice when they could drink other things like sake."

"Ok."

Luffy huffed and walked away. "I'm so tired!" He complained. "I even cut myself and he still won't take me.

"How could he think that hurting himself would make Shanks agree on taking him to sea?" Nami asked.

"To prove that he's brave." Robin answered with a smile.

"Luffy," another pirate said. "You should try to understand Shanks's feelings."

"Understand Shanks's feelings?" Luffy asked.

"Who's that?" Chopper asked.

"I think that's Benn Beckman," Robin explained. "He's Shanks's first mate."

"Yes," Benn explained. "He is our leader after all. He knows that a pirate's life is fun, but he also knows that it's very dangerous."

Luffy looked at Benn questionably.

"Don't you understand?" Benn said. "He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions on being a pirate."

"At least some people on this crew are well matured." Nami said.

"Now that I think of it," Robin smiled. "Luffy acts a lot like Shanks, and Zoro seems a lot like Benn."

"Huh?" Zoro asked.

"Now that you say," Nami said. "I can sorta see it. Luffy's always happy go lucky, and Zoro's a more serious type of person."

"Huh?"

"I don't understand!" Luffy told Benn, getting the watching group's attention. "Shanks just takes me for an idiot!"

At the same time Shanks turned around and giggled "Can't Swim!" As if he heard what Luffy was talking about.

"See?" Luffy yelled at Benn, while Benn sweat dropped.

"Captain, you see to be happy as always." Makino came out fro behind the bar.

"Makino-san! I never knew that we would see each other again! It must be fate that brought me back to you!" Sanji gushed. As Nami bonked him on the head.

"Yup!" Shanks told Makino. "Making fun of Luffy is what makes me happy." He laughed.

"See." Luffy growled at Benn. "He is HAPPY."

"Luffy," Makio asked. "would you like to eat something?"

"OK!" Luffy said happily. "I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"What treasure?" Nami asked, _"Did little Luffy happen to have a treasure somewhere?"_

"What treasure?" Shanks asked, almost repeating Nami. "You're lying again."

"Not I'm not!" Luffy told Shanks. "When I become a pirate, I'll pay her back with the treasure I find!"

"Oh No!" Nami exclaimed. "All Luffy ate those past years! I feel like my money is slowly draining away..." She cried.

"Haha! Ok! I'll be waiting!" Makino said happily. Though it doesn't seem like she was expecting Luffy to ever pay her back. Luffy only laughed.

"Hopefully we don't have to pay her back..." Nami said sadly. "All that food..."

"Don't worry," Robin said. "It seem like Makino isn't really expecting to be paid."

"Shanks" Luffy asked.

"What is it?"

"How much longer are you going to stay?"

"Well..." Shanks sighed. "Ir has been almost a year. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this town and head north."

"Only a couple more times..." Luffy said sadly while eating. Makino sadly looked at him.

"..."

"It sounds like Luffy-san doesn't want Shanks to go." Brook said.

"There's probably no one else in the village that can play, and talk to him." Robin said sadly.

Ace and Sabo only watched and didn't say anything. They remembered when they rescued Luffy from Porchemy, how he said there wasn't anyone else to be friends with. Now they understood why...

Luffy looked at Shanks and said. "I'll learn how to swim by then!" He said happily breaking the gloomy mood.

"Alright!" Shanks said. "Good Luck!"

Just then the door burst open. A group of creepy looking guys walked in.

"Hah! So these are pirates huh?" One of them, the leader muttered. "Thy look pretty dumb to me."

All the pirates just stared at him, but they didn't do anything. Luffy was eating a strange look fruit.

"What's Luffy eating?" Usopp asked.

"That's," Robin said. "a Devil's Fruit!"

"That's what a Devil's fruit looks like?" Zoro asked. "Pretty strange thing."

"Oh yeah!" Chopper said remembering when he ate his. "I recognize that swirly pattern from when I at mine!"

"It looks like Luffy-san doesn't know what it is." Brook said.

"That idiot." Ace said. "What did I tell him about eating random things?"

The creepy people at the door then stomped in, getting everyone's attention again.

"Who are these people?" Chopper asked.

Robin replied, "They look like bandits."

"Bandits?" Nami asked. "Didn't Luffy mention Dadan was a mountain bandit? Is this him?"

That's when Ace and Sabo started laughing a little.

"Wow, does Dadan's name sound that much like a boy's?" Sabo giggled.

"Her appearance can be mistaken for one." Ace added.

"So," Nami asked the two brothers looking very annoyed. "This isn't Dadan?"

"No, Dadan's a women." Sabo said.

"A very, fat one." Ace added.

"Ok.. I see." Nami said.

The bandit walked over to where Shanks was sitting and looked at Makino.

"We are bandits," the leader bandit said. "Don't worry, we're not here to destroy your bar. We just need 10 barrels of sake."

"That's not how you talk to a lady." Sanji said.

"I'm so sorry." Makino said calmly. "But I'm afraid we are all out of sake."

"Oh? That's strange. Then what are they drinking?" The bandit pointed at the pirates. "Is it water?"

"No it's sake. But it's the last we have."

"Sorry," Shanks told the leader bandit. "Looks like we drank the place dry. If you want," He handed him a bottle of sake. "You can have the last bottle."

The leader bandit only looked at him with no expression on his face. Then he took the bottle from Shanks's hand and smashed it on his head.

Everyone gasped.

"What a waste." Zoro said.

Shanks did nothing to the bandit. He sighed and said to Makino, "Oh no, now the floor is all wet."

"What the-" Nami said.

"Just who do you think I am?" the leader bandit said. "Don't take me so lightly. One bottle isn't enough!" The badit raised up a wanter poster with his face on it. "See this?" He asked Shanks. "My head is worth 8 million beli, I'm one of the prime fugitives here. I've killed 56 people before. You cocky bastard."

"Only 8 million?" Franky snorted. "We can SUPER take him on! He wouldn't even stand a chance."

"That is true." Robin said. "But the average bounty for people from the East Blue is 3 million, so an 8 million bounty is considered impressive."

"NOw that you know who I am, don't mess with me again." Said the mountain bandit. "After all, bandits and pirates don't mingle very well."

Shanks picked up a broken glass piece from the ground. "Sorry about that Makino, do you have mop?"

"Ah no it's alright!" Makino said. "I'll clean it up."

The bandit huffed and took out his sword and swung it to the side, break and shattering many plates on the shelves.

"That bastard! How dare he try to hurt a lady!" Sanji snapped at him.

"It seem you enjoy cleaning." The bandit said. "Now you can enjoy doing it more." He huffed and walked out the door. "Later, you bunch of chickens."

They walked out and there was a long moment of silence. They could still hear the bandits outside talking about going to the next town to get sake.

"What an ass." Zoro said.

"Shitty bastard." Sanji added.

"Reminds me of Mock Town," Nami said. "You think Luffy did that because of Shanks?"

"It seems like it." Zoro answered.

"Are you alright captain?" Makino asked Shanks. "Are you hurt?"

"Makino-swan~ your so kind~" Sanji gushed.

"No I'm fine." Shanks answered. Then he sighed.

Then everyone in the bar started laughing out loud.

"You really silly Captain!" The fat pirate yelled.

"He fixed you up good!" Another pirate shouted.

Shanks took off his hat and started laughing along with everyone else.

"Man," Zoro said. "it's like I'm looking at Luffy here."

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Luffy yelled, getting everyone's attention. "THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM? SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE? WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON? YOU'RE NOT A MAN, AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!" He shouted.

"Luffy..." Nami said.

"Oi, Luffy isn't like that." Sanji said.

"Luffy doesn't get mad over something like that." Ace said.

"Yeah." Agreed Sabo. "Plus he forgives people easily too.

Shanks only looked at Luffy and said, "Look, I know how you feel, but it was just a bottle of sake, it's nothing to get worked up about." Luffy only looked angrier and stomped away. "Oh, come on Luffy, don't go."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN COWARD!"

Shanks grabbed Luffy's arm to keep him from going, but his arm stretched out as he stomped away. Finally realizing what was happening. Everyone freaked out.

"huh?"

"WHA?!"

"His arm..." Shanks said through gritted teeth. "It's stretching!"

"No way... you..." a pirate tried to talk but he couldn't.

Luffy saw what was wrong with his arm, and started freaking out along with the pirates. "AH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

The Strawhats, Ace and Sabo couldn't help it but started laughing.

"IT'S GONE!" The fat pirate, Lucky Roo shouted. He was looking in the chest on top of the counter.

"WHAAT?"

"THE GOMU GOMU NO MI WE TOOK FROM THE ENEMY ISN'T HERE!" Lucky Roo shouted. He ran over to Luffy and took out a picture of the Devil Fruit. "LUFFY! DID YOU EAT THIS-?"

"Uh... yeah. Isn't that desert? It tasted pretty bad though..." Luffy answered.

"THAT WAS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI!" Shanks yelled at him. "IT'S A DEVIL FRUIT, ONE OF THE TREASURES OF THE SEA! WHO EVER EATS IT WILL TURN INTO A RUBBER MAN AND WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM!"

"WHAAAT? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!" Luffy screamed.

"YOU IDIOOOOT!" Shanks yelled as the scene shifted out.

"Isn't he." Nami said. "But we have him to thank, after all, it was that ability that helped us stay alive all this time."

"It's an awkward ability, but it works." Usopp said.

* * *

The next scene came, Luffy was walking through town holding a basket.

"Hehe! I wanna buy some fish Mr. Store keeper!" Luffy said as he stopped at a fish store.

"Hey Luffy! You look like you're in a good mood today!" The store keeper said. "Did the pirates leave you behind?"

"So this is after Shanks left?" Nami asked.

"It would seem like it." Robin answered.

"Then, when does Luffy get his hat?" Chopper asked.

"He did say he got it from Shanks, but I guess it's when he comes back again." Ace said.

"Either way, you can't swim anymore." The store keeper said.

"That's ok! I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall into the sea!" Luffy reasoned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen." Zoro said.

"After eating the Gomu Gomu No Mi I became even happier! Look!" Luffy stretched out his face.

"How is that happier?" Usopp sweat dropped.

Then Woop Slap came from behind Luffy. "What's so good about that? Maybe the whole village thinks it's cool, but what good is having a body made out of rubber?"

"Oh! Chief!" Luffy said when he noticed him.

"I'm going to tell you again Luffy, don't become a pirate!" Woop Slap said. "It'll ruin this town's reputation!" But Luffy only plugged his ears and stuck out his tongue. Everyone giggled at Luffy's rude behavior.

The next scene came along, and they were back in Party's Bar. The pirates weren't in the bar, so it was very quiet and empty.

"Luffy spends a lot of time here doesn't he?" Sabo said.

"Woah, it so quiet when the pirates aren't here!" Franky said.

Luffy was sitting on his usual bar stool and talking to Makino while drinking some juice.

"They been gone for quite a while now." Makino said. "Do you feel lonely Luffy?"

"Nope, I still haven't forgive them for the bandits incident yet!" Luffy said. "I overestimated Shanks! I thought he was a tough pirate! what a disappointment."

"Really?" Makino replied to him. "People who can laugh it off after being picked on are pretty brave."

"That's because you don't understand! There are times when a man should fight back!" Luffy said back to her.

"There are sometimes when you should fight, but sometimes there's no need for it."Zoro said.

"Oh? I guess I don't know anything then."

"That's right, you don't."

"Excuse me." Said a voice at the bar door. Luffy and Makino turned toward the door to see the bandits from the last memory come through.

"Well, looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet." The leader bandit said. "We're back again."

"Those bastards!" Franky said. "They came back!"

"How can they show their faces here after what they did to the bar?" Brook asked.

The bandits all sat down then the leader piped up again, "What are you waiting for?!" He slammed his hand on the table. "We're customers, bring us some sake!"

"Shitty bandit, that's no way to address a lady!" Sanji said. "Especially someone as kind as Makino!"

"Ah that day was great!" One of the bandits said. "Did you see the looks on those cowards?"

"Even after boss gave their captain a sake bath, they couldn't do a thing!" Another bandit said. "What a bunch of losers!"

"What horrible people!" Brook said.

"They obviously don't understand when a man has to fight." Zoro added.

"This reminds me so much of that time in Mock Town." Nami said. "And Bellamy..."

"I really wanted to just kill them all." The leader said. "That's what pirates are anyways, cowards on the sea."

Everyone watching glared at the leader bandit, that's when Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Which got everyone's attention. He then continue to yell, "DON'T MESS WITH SHANKS'S CREW! HE'S NOT A COWARD!"

Makino tried to calm Luffy down, but Luffy didn't listen. "Don't to about Shanks like they're idiots!"

"I thought he was just talking about how disappointed he was before-?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy wouldn't let someone insult his friends," Sanji explained. "that's just a part of his nature."

The leader bandit went over to Luffy and brought him outside. "Put me down!" Luffy yelled at him. But the bandit didn't listen.

The group decided to follow the bandit outside, and Makino came with them. She ran over to the mayor's house and yelled, "Mayor! Hurry something bad has happened!"

"What's wrong Makino?" Woop Slap asked. "What all this fuss about?"

"Luffy was taken by the bandits!"

Back outside of Party's bar the bandits were hold Luffy and trying to punch and kick him. Of course being rubber makes it have no effect on Luffy.

"Filthy bandits!" Ace growled. "Don't touch Luffy!"

"Yeah!" Sabo agreed "Get off him!"

"They can't hear you." Zoro pointed out.

"I know that!" Ace said. "But they're pissing me off."

"Do you have to ruin the mood?" Sabo said.

Luffy squirmed in the bandits arms trying to get free, but failed.

"What an interesting body." One of the bandits said.

"It looks like kicking and punching won't do any good." Another bandit said.

The villagers on the sides were watching, but couldn't do anything about it.

"H-Hey! Go save Luffy!" One of them yelled to another.

"But... They're bandits! We could get killed!" The other replied. "Besides, Luffy messed with them in the first place!"

"Well, not everyone is fearless." Zoro said.

"Luffy-san..." Brook said.

"This is torture." Said Franky. "Not being able to do anything while our captain friend gets beaten to death."

"DAMN IT!" Luffy yelled. "APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh? A rubber man? Who knew such things existed in the world?" The bandit said.

He grabbed Luffy and threw him on the ground. "Ugh!"

"Luffy!" Everyone yelled. Luckily Luffy was ok.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy yelled again. "YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR THIS!"

"I different type of human..." The bandit said. "If I sell him to the circus, I could get a lot of money..."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Bastard! Don't sell our brother!" Ace and Sabo both shouted.

"That's horrible, this type of human trading." Nami said, remembering Camie, and how much they went through to get her back.

Luffy picked up a nearby stick and charged head on toward the bandit. "YAHHHHH!"

"What a strong little brat!" The bandit said, then crushed Luffy under his foot.

"LUFFY!" The Strawhats, and the brothers yelled.

"We were just drinking and having such a great time." The leader bandit said. "Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes! You did!" Luffy managed to cough out. "Apologize right now! Damn it!"

The bandit only laughed and continued to press down on Luffy with his foot.

"Please let go of the child!"

Everyone turned around to see the Mayor with Makino.

"Makino-san my love!~ I'm so happy to see that your alright~" Sanji swooned. This time both Ace and Sabo hit him.

"I'm tired of that. Plus now is not the time" Ace said.

"You can't even touch her." Sabo added.

"Makino, Mayor!" Luffy managed to say from underneath the bandit's foot.

The Mayor ran over and said to the bandit, "I don't know what Luffy did, and I have no intention to fight with you because of it! But enough!" He then fell to his knees and begged, "I'll even pay you if you want, just please, let the child go."

"Huh, he's not so bad after all." Usopp said.

"This man knows how the world works, but...no!" The bandit answered. "You can't save this brat now. He really makes me angry!" The bandit then stepped on Luffy even harder.

"It's you're fault," Luffy choked out. "YOU WILD BABOON!"

"He always insults then enemy first." Zoro said.

"Fine, I won't sell you." The Bandit said, taking out a sword. "I'll kill you instead!"

"NO!" Chopper screamed.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled along with him.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Ace shouted as he stormed over to the bandit, and attempted to punch him. BUt his hand went through like he tried to punch the air. "Damn it!" He yelled in frustration.

"Guys, this all happened in the past." Zoro said. "You can't do anything now." _"Though I would like to kill him right now..."_

Just then a mysterious figure appeared behind the Mayor and Makino.

"I was wondering why no one was at the port... so this is why..." the figure said, then everyone realized who it was.

"Hey! Aren't you guys the bandits from that other day?" Shanks asked.

"SHANKS!" Usopp said. "He came!"

"YAY!" Chopper added. "Now Luffy will be ok!"

"Hey Luffy what's wrong? I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?" Shanks asked.

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted back at him.

"Now isn't that time for jokes..." Nami said.

"Pirate..." The leader bandit looked at Shanks. "Are you gonna clean up the whole town this time?"He smiled smugly. " I suggest you leave now," The bandit continued. "If you got any closer, I would have to open fire you coward."

Shanks only ignored him and continued to walk toward Luffy.

"Didn't you hear him?" A bandit said, pointing a gun at Shanks's head. "Don't get any closer! Do you want to get shot?" He laughed along with some other bandits.

"Since you drew your pistol I assume that you're willing to use it?" Shanks asked casually.

"Huh?" the bandit asked stupidly. "What are talking about?"

"I mean are you willing to risk your life?" Shanks asked calmly pointing to the gun in his face, "Don't use this to scare people."

Nami, Zoro and Usopp all laughed at those words.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Franky asked them, wondering just what was so funny at this moment.

"When we first met Usopp, Luffy told him those same words," said Zoro grinning. "He came out of some bushes when we docked at the shore and held up his sling shot to shoot. Luffy told him the speech that Shanks just said, and scared Usopp."

"Yeah…" Usopp laughed. "Oi!" he added when he just realized what he just said. "Zoro!"

Just then Lucky Roo stepped in from behind the bandit, pulled out a gun, and shot him in the head. The bandit fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone gasped.

"Now you've done it bastard!" A bandit yelled.

"Damn it! That was dirty!" Another shouted.

"Dirty?" Benn asked. "Don't make us laugh. Do you think we're saints or something?"

"That people standing in front of you are pirates!" Shanks announced proudly.

"That's so cool!" Chopper exclaimed.

"...Shut up! This is none of your business!" A bandit yelled at Shanks.

"Uh, it is SUPER their business." Franky said.

"After all Luffy-san is their friend..." Brook added.

"Listen well bandits," Shanks said. "You can whip food or sake on me, or even spit on me. I can laugh it off. BUT, I don't care what reasons you have, I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends!"

"That sounds a lot like something Luffy would say." Sanji said.

"Shanks..." Luffy said quietly.

"Shanks defiantly was a huge impact on Luffy's life." Robin said.

The leader bandit only laughed. "Won't forgive me?" He pointed at Shanks, "You, a bunch of pirates who float on a ship all day, want to challenge us? We will destroy you!"

"Shanks will destroy them!" Chopper said happily.

"He wouldn't have become an Emperor if he couldn't even defeat a lousy bandit like him." Zoro said.

"It's time to SUPER kick some ass!" Franky added.

"AHHH!" The bandits all charged towards Shanks's crew. Benn grabbed a gun and said to Shanks, "Let me deal with this. Just me would be more than enough."

"I wonder what he's gonna do?!" Chooper asked excitedly.

"Let's just wait and see." Robin replied.

Benn took out he cigarette, and smashed the hot burning end onto the first bandit's face.

"I should try that..." Sanji said loking at his cigarette.

Benn then took the gun and swung it around like a bat and fired at all of the bandits, pretty soon all the bandits were lying on the ground, defeated.

"Don't over-estimate yourselves bandits!" Benn said, pointing the gun at the leader. "If you want to fight us you better get a flock of marines to back you up!"

"WOW!" Chopper said.

"Woah... Benn's really strong..." Usopp said slowly.

"Well you would expect more from the first mate of the Red-Hair Pirates." Zoro said.

It seems like the whole town was thinking the same thing, "Wow..." Luffy said.

"Amazing." Said Makino

"AH! Ah1 Wait a minute! This little brat messed with us first!" The leader stammered trying to defend himself, but it was no use.

"You really think they would let him go after all of that boasting?" Zoro asked.

"It doesn't matter." Shanks said. "After all, isn't there a bounty on year head?" The leader bandit look too terrified to even speak.

"OH! HE GOT YOU GOOD!" Franky said.

Then all of a sudden the bandit pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, blinding everyone with smoke.

"Shit! That bastard's getting away." Sanji said.

"What a coward..." Zoro added.

"You're coming with me brat!"

The group then heard Luffy's cries, "UWAH! DAMIT LET ME GO!"

"Luffy!" Ace yelled an he chased after the bandit.

"Ace!" Sabo called after him before following.

It wasn't long until the crew also took off after Sabo and Ace.

They were running while the next scene came. They saw Luffy and the leader bandit in a small fishing boat quite far away from shore. But the strangest thing was...

"WE'RE STANDING ON THE WATER!" Usopp yelled.

"AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Chopped asked.

"Relax everyone." Robin said. "It's just an illusion. So we're not really in the water."

"This is awkward." Ace said while stopping his feet, but the water wasn't reacting to it. "It doesn't feel like water at all."

"Yeah, and the Devil Fruit powers aren't fading or turning us into hammers either." Chopper said.

Just then they heard laughter coming from the bandit. "Looks like we got away!" The bandit said. "Who would of thought a bandit would escape by boat? Well I only used you as a hostage, but your useless now!" The bandit said to Luffy. "I've killed 56 people who messed with me before, ya know."

"Seriously." Zoro said. "What is that to boast about?"

"GO TO HELL!" Luffy yelled at the bandit, attempting to punch him, but the bandit easily dodged the punch and kicked Luffy off the boat.

"Ha! Good riddance!" He said.

"LUFFY!" Ace cried and desperately tried to catch him, but Luffy went right through Ace, and into the water.

"Oh NO!" Nami said. "Luffy can't swim right?"

"NO! HE'S GONNA DROWN!" Usopp said.

"LUFFY!"

"Guys, stop it." Zoro said calmly. "I wanna kick his ass too, but right now you can't do anything! Plus Luffy obviously survives, so there's no need to worry."

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Luffy yelled through gritted teeth. "Gulb, gurrrgle awafomadv." Just then Luffy's eyes widened as a hug sea king appeared behind the bandit.

"WHAT'S THAT DOING THERE?" Nami yelled.

"EH?!" The bandit turned around to find him self face to face with the lord of the coastal waves. "How did that-?!" He wasn't able to finish his last words as the sea king ate him in one huge bit, boat and all.

The crew just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened.

"At least he won't bother Luffy again..." Franky managed to say. Ace's eyes widened as he looked over toward his little brother.

"LUFFY! HE'LL GET EATEN!"

"NO!"

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Luffy yelled. Everyone cringed, waiting for the sea monster to bite of Luffy's head or something, when Shanks appeared out of nowhere and protected him from the sea king.

Shanks stared coldly at the sea king as a wave of shock hit the animal. "**Get lost.**" Shanks said in a deathly tone. The sea monster looked frightened as it swam away.

"That was-" Sanji started.

"The Conquerer's Haki." Zoro finished. "Man, that thing never get's old."

"Shanks has it too." Ace said.

Luffy started crying into Shanks's chest.

"That was close!" Nami said. "Shanks is a life saver!"

"No wonder Luffy looks up to him so much." Robin said.

"Thanks Luffy." Shanks said. "Makino told me about everything. Thank you for sticking up for us."

Luffy only cried harder. "Luffy, come on, men don't cry."

"They don't" Ace confirmed.

"Uh, guys take a good look at Shanks." Usopp said.

"But-but Shanks..." Luffy sobbed, "YOUR ARM!"

Everyone's eye went to Shanks's arm, and noticed that it wasn't there. Instead, there was a bleeding stup where his arm should have been.

"Oh no..." Nami said, her hands over her mouth slightly muffling her voice. "Shanks's arm was... eating by the sea king?"

"Now that I think of it..." Robin said. "Rayleigh did say somehting about Shanks coming back from East Blue without his arm, so this is what happened?"

"That's horrible." Nami said to Robin. "It makes it seem like it's Luffy's fault."

Robin remembered about Saul, and how he told her to leave, before Aokiji froze him. "It feels bad, being saved by someone you love, when they got hurt in the process. It just makes you feel like you were a burden on their shoulders."

"Robin?"

"Don't worry Luffy," Shanks assured him. "It was just an arm. t'm glad you're save."

"Shanks s so heroic!" Chopper cried.

"HE'S A MAN!" Franky wailed.

Luffy was still crying into Shanks's chest as the scene faded away.

"So that's the story on why Luffy likes Shanks so much. He saved his life." Sanji said, remembering Zeff sacrificing a leg just to save him.

The next scene came, and Luffy was standing on the docks while the Red-Hair pirates were boarding and gathering supplies onto their ship.

"So, their finally heading off?" Nami said.

"About time," Zoro said. "They've been here for about a year. They're pirates after all."

"That is true." Robin said. "It wouldn't be smart to stay in one place for too long."

"So you're leaving for good this time?" Luffy asked Shanks. The mayor, Makino, and the citizens came to say goodbye, and were standing on the edge of the docks.

"Yeah," Shanks said, holding his straw hat. "Are you sad to see us go?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Luffy said sadly. "But I made up my mind. I'm not going to ask you to take to sea, I'll become a pirate on my own!"

Shanks just stuck out his tongue. "Ha! I wouldn't have taken you even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!"

Luffy shouted angrily, "YES I DO!" The he continued to shout, "I'll have a stronger crew than yours! And I'll find the greatest treasure on the sea! I'll become the KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"This is why he wants to be become king." Zoro said.

"Funny how he's not doing it just for himself." Robin said. "It's also a promise."

"Oh, so you want to be bigger than us then?" Shanks said while taking off his straw hat. "Well then, this hat is my gift to you." Shanks continued as he put the straw hat on Luffy's head. "It's my favorite hat you know." He said. Tears ran down Luffy's face, his eyes shadowed by the straw hat. "When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me." Shanks said to Luffy while walking toward his ship.

"PULL UP THE ANCHOR!"

"SET SAIL!"

The ship smoothly drifted away from shore, heading out to the glistening blue sea.

* * *

**Whew, that was long.**

**I know im kinda rushing, sorta. But Luffy's past is longer than any of the other straw hats's pasts. So I might be leaving a couple things out when we head over to the Ace and Sabo part.**

**How do you like me putTing Ace and Sabo in there? :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Thanks for reading BAI! :3**


	5. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy

**Ace: If we're watching Luffy's past, then will we see me too?**

**Sabo: And me?**

**Jackie: Uh Duh.**

**Ace: Can you leave out all of my, uh, murder attempts? the crew will kill me.**

**Jackie: Too bad. I actually want the crew to see your murder attempts.**

**Sabo: And, the thing with me and my dad?**

**Jackie: No. That will be in the next chapter. No need to worry Sabo.**

**Sabo: ...**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE ODA DOES!**

* * *

**Yemmor Island**

**Chapter 5: The Bond of Brothers**

**LAST TIME:**

_Luffy and his crew landed on Yemmor Island, which happens to be an exact copy of Luffy's hometown Fushia Village, on Dawn Island in the East Blue. While traveling to meet Dadan, they encountered a myterious women named Sonseray who states she's the God of Yemmor Island and is the reason the island shapes itself to the home islands of the Strawhat crew. Sonseray then stole Luffy and sent the strawhats into Luffy's memories._

_The crew found Ace and Sabo, which were Luffy's brothers and started watching Luffy's memories together._

_The two people emerged from the darkness. One of them they didn't recognize was wearing a blue coat that revealed a black shirt on the inside. He had a white scarf-like thing around his neck, and white pants with black boots. He had a strange black top hat with googles on top of it. The other person the crew has seen before in Alabasta and in the newspaper, it was Portagas D. Ace. Luffy's older brother. All of the crew was taken by shock from seeing Ace, who was supposed to be dead._

_"ACE?!" Everyone shouted._

_The current story ended with Shanks leaving Fushia Village, and giving Luffy his precious strawhat._

* * *

"Aw, that was so sweet..." Nami said.

"Shanks! He's such a MAN!" Franky said. "He's SUPER!"

"Shanks is SUPER!" Usopp confirmed.

"SUPER!" Choper repeated.

"That warmed my heart so much, even though I don't have a heart to warm. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed at his own Skull Joke.

"So that's how Luffy got his hat." Ace said.

"And why he's so protective of it." Sabo said. "When it was missing, he would go berserk."

"And he still does." Zoro said.

Soon the memory ended, and they were standing in Fushia Village, present day.

"Um, did Luffy-san's memory end?" Brook asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it did." Franky replied.

"WHAT." Ace said. "HOW CAN THE MEMORIES END WITHOUT SEEING THE GLORY OF ACE?!"

"Ace, calm down." Sabo said. He then turned toward the crew and said, "Sonsery told us that the memories will end and start at a certain place. In order to start the memories again, we have to go to that special place to activate it."

"That's troublesome..." Zoro said. _**(Shikamaru: that's me line... so troublesome.)**_

"Don't worry, I know exactly where to go!" Sabo winked. He turned around and headed into the forest. "TO DADAN'S!"

"Alright." Ace said, and started running after Sabo.

"WAIT!" Nami called after them. "Don't leave without us! And who is Dadan?" Remembering that Luffy had mentioned the mountain bandit before.

"I guess we just have to follow them." Usopp said, as the Strawhats ran into the forest with Ace and Sabo.

* * *

They arrived in a clearing at the forest, when the memories started up again.

"That's odd." Ace said. "We haven't even gotten to Dadan's place yet.

"This must be when Luffy was arriving at Dadan's." Sabo explained. Sure enough, Garp came out of the forest grabbing a struggling Luffy by the cheek. And since Luffy was rubber, his cheek was stretching and dangling from Garp's grip.

"I told you already Grandpa!" Luffy shouted. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"Pirate King my foot!" Garp shouted back at him. "Not only did you eat a devil's fruit, but you must speak to me that way?"

"Same as always." Zoro said.

"I shouldn't expect anything new." Sanji said.

"Luffy, you and Ace are gonna become the STRONGEST marines that have ever lived when you grow up!" Garp shouted.

"Yeah right." Ace huffed. "Marines suck."

"Yeah. They have to follow rules and stuff." Sabo added.

"There's no way you can ever get Luffy to become a marine. He'll eat all the food in seconds." Sanji said.

"OWWW! Why does it hurt if I'm rubber?! Let me go grandpa!" Luffy said.

"Harsh, using Haki like that." Nami said.

"It was a mistake to leave you in a nice village like that." Garp muttered.

"Well, I guess that's why Luffy came to Dadan's." Ace said.

"Is Dadan very, cruel? Strict?" Nami asked.

Ace looked at Sabo, while Sabo look at Ace, and they turn toward Nami at the same time and said, "Eh."

"Leaving you in such a peaceful village was a mistake." Garp said. "Of all things, the pirate king?!"

"Yes!" Luffy shouted back.

"He has such a big mouth." Zoro said. " And it always gets us in trouble."

"You idiot!" Gary cried, still pinching his face while Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed the branch of a tree. Garp still continued, "Becoming friends with that Red-Hair Shanks is completely unacceptable!"

"Looks like Luffy's up to something." Robin observed as Garp continued walking, and Luffy's arm kept stretching and stretching... but refused to let go of the tree, thus uprooting it and slamming it into Garp. Breaking it in half.

"I'm gonna become as strong as Shanks!" Luffy yelled, he was still hanging from the broken tree.

"Hey!" Garp shouted back at Luffy, picking him up and dragging him toward the rusty old house ahead of them.

Ace smiled and said, "Well, this is Dadan's place! It brings back so many memories..."

"Man, this place is a wreck..." Usopp said.

"I have to agree." Frankly said. "Whoever built this shack must have been really bad at building."

"At least it hasn't collapsed yet." Sabo said.

"You'll be living here with Dadan's and her boys until you and Ace become strong marines." Garp explained.

"And her boys?" Robin asked.

"It's a group of mountain bandits." Ace said. "So Dadan's kinda like the leader, and her boys are her followers, or something."

"Dadan?" Luffy asked.

"Yup." Garp replied. "This is where you're gonna live from now on."

"Huh?"

"You're going to be living with these guys," he said again. "Try to get along with them."

"This is where Garp moved Luffy?!" Nami exploded. "With a bunch of mountain bandits in a rusty old shack in the middle of nowhere?"

"But I have to agree that Garp was doing this for Luffy's own good." Robin said, realizing why Garp was doing this.

"How can you say that Robin?" Nami said.

"Think about it. Ace is the son of Gold Roger, and Luffy is the son if Dragon. If the Marines or the Government heard of this, they wouldn't be allowed to live." Robin explained. "Because they have a devil's blood in them."

Ace cringed when Robin mentioned Roger, but Sabo helped calm him down.

"That's cruel." Sanji said. "Those bastards think just because they carry their blood, their evil."

"It's almost like the Celestial Dragons." Zoro said. " Just because their ancestors did something great, doesn't mean that they are great too."

Sanji and Zoro suddenly felt something in the trees, but when they looked back, there wasn't anything there."

"What was that?" Sanji asked.

"M-Monsters?" Usopp questioned fearfully.

"Monsters?!" Chopper repeated.

"Ace looked towards the trees, then remembering. "Oh right." He said. "That was me." Then remembering what happens next, "Is there any way to skip this part?" He asked nervously.

"Ace does something bad." Sabo said bluntly.

"OI!"

The crew was about to make Ace tell them what happened when Luffy interrupted them and asked Garp, "Gramps, who's Ace?"

Everyone just froze.

"That's right." Usopp said. "We haven't mentioned Ace ever since we got back together."

Ace didn't say anything. Sabo piped in and said, "I guess this is when you met Luffy."

"I really don't want to see this, reading about Ace's death was hard enough..." Nami said nervously.

"Starting today, he's gonna be your big brother!" Garp said. They continued walking toward Dadan's house. Garp went over and knocked on the door, while Luffy ran around 'exploring' the place.

The door opened, and standing there was supposedly Dadan. She was a woman, as Ace said before, and had thick curly orange hair, and a large, quite manly face. She wore a buttoned white shirt, and was overall, pretty fat. She held a cigarette in her mouth as she yelled, "Your so annoying! Who is it?!"

"It's me." Garp said with no emotion at all.

"G-Garp-san!" Dadan replied fearfully.

"That's a woman...?" Sanji asked quietly.

"I would not like to see her panties." Brook concluded.

Two other people appeared behind Dadan. One was really short, and was wearing polka-dotted pants, a turban on his head, and was carrying a dictionary. The other one was rather tall compared to the small one. He had a wattle on his chin, and a comb on his head. Overall, he looked like a chicken. Both of them saw Garp, and looked like they were about to faint.

"What funny people!" Chopper said.

"The short one's name is Dogra, and the chicken is Magra." Ace explained.

"They rhyme!" Usopp said.

"They do!" Ace said in astonishment.

"All those years..." Sabo said. "And you never noticed that?"

"Nope." Ace replied bluntly.

"You seem to be doing well." Garp said to Dadan.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dadan shouted. "I wish you'd just leave me alone now! That Ace is already 10 now!"

"They don't seem to like you Ace..." Usopp said.

"They didn't like any of us." Ace replied.

"So we get to see how you guys met?" Chopper asked.

"I guess, since Luffy has to meet Ace sometime." Robin said. "I guess it would be here soon."

"Is he?" Garp said to Dadan. Then he laughed and continued to say, "Has it been that long already? How's he doing?"

"It's not funny!" Dogra said. "If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all! Just take him with you!"

"Ace? Wild?" Nami asked questionably. She turned to Ace, "But you were so polite when we met you!"

"Ah ha... About that-" Ace started to say but Garp inturupted,

"Anyways,"

"Don't change the subject!" Dogra complained.

Sanji sighed. "Yep, I can see a family resemblance." He turned to Sabo. "Does dragon act like that?"

"A bit." Sabo answered. "But he's good at hiding his emotions, it's hard to read him very well."

Dadan looked toward little Luffy running around. "God! That kid's so annoying!"

Garp grabbed Luffy and showed him to Dadan. "Take care of him too."

"Nice way to tell them..." Nami muttered. Dadan and 'her boys' stood there with speechless expressions.

Garp looked at Luffy. "Now Luffy, say hello."

"Yo!"

Magra looked at Garp and asked, "Who's that kid?"

"He's my grandson."

"WHAT?!"

Dogra shouted at Garp, "We have to take care of another one?!"

"G-Garp-san's grandson?!" Dadan stuttered.

They all shouted at Garp, "NOT HAPPENING!"

"Wow, this was a lot worse than when I came here." Sabo said.

"Poor guys." Sanji puffed his cigarette. "Luffy's bad now, image how he would have been as a kid."

Garp crossed his arms and huffed silently. "Well, you'll have to choose. Raise him, or jail."

"Garp's blackmailing them." Sanji said. "They are bandits."

"So either raise Luffy and Ace, or go to jail." Robin stated.

"But he wants Luffy and Ace to be good people, why would he leave them with bad people?" Nami asked. "I get the whole 'hide them' thing, but this doesn't make any sense!"

"You've committed as many crimes as there are stars in the sky." Garp said.

"No way!" The three of them said again.

"Well, I don't want to go to jail..." Magra said.

Dogra sighed, "but sometimes it's even tempting with just Ace!"

Usopp thought about it and said, "Jail, or raise Luffy and Ace... Yeah I could understand."

"And now you want us to take your grandson too? I'm sure that kid's a monster as well!" Dadan told Garp.

"What?" Chopper turned to Ace. "You were a monster?"

"Yes." Sabo said, putting a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Yes, he was."

"Oi. I'm right here you know." Ace mumbled.

"What a crappy looking mountain hut!" Luffy said bluntly. Everyone laughed.

"Some things never change." Nami sighed.

"You wanna die brat?" Dadan yelled at Luffy furiously. But Luffy ran away to look at something.

"He's not listening!" Dadan cried out, and fell over.

"Boss! Are you ok?" Dogra asked.

They turned around to look for Luffy, and found him at the entrance to the forest.

"Hey you! Apologize! That's gross!" Luffy shouted at the figure.

Garp turned toward Luffy. "Oh! Ace! You're back!"

"Oh! You're back Ace!" Magra called out.

Everyone looked toward the figure.

"Yes! This is where the great Ace appears!" Ace shouted proudly. "And- I should probably not talk about what I did here..."

10 year old Ace was sitting on the dead body of some animal he probably killed. He had the same hair, and freckles. He was crossing his arms, while holding a metal pole made out of pipes. But his eyes held so much hate and anger, and was filled with cold darkness.

All the Strawhats stood in awe, looking at Ace. The happy, overprotective brother was glaring at Luffy like he just killed his best friend.

"D-Did anyone feel the temperature drop?" Usopp managed to ask.

"That's Ace?" Chopper asked. He turned to Ace. "Is that you? You look really scary!"

"Not what I was suspecting..." Zoro mumbled.

"Yeah, that's me." Ace said. "The last time I checked. Good looks and everything. Although this was before Luffy came..."

"So he still has his- uh- problems." Sabo completed for him.

"Hey!"

"Problems?" Robin asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Ace said slowly.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted again. "Apologize!" But Ace kept glaring at him.

"Ace, what did you do to Luffy?" Chopper asked him.

"I-uh, spat on him..." He replied nervously.

"WHAT?" The Strawhats yelled.

"Well you two got off to a good start." Sabo said teasingly.

"Shut up."

Luffy and Ace continued to glare at each other, when Garp walked up to Luffy and told him, "Luffy, that's Ace. He's 3 years older than you. Your gonna live with him from now on, so you better get along, GOT IT?" He smacked Luffy's head.

"Oof!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE!" Complained the bandits.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Garp asked them darkly.

The bandits, all straightened up like Garp gave them an army order. "We'll take him!"

"Alright, I'll come by when I have time." Garp said.

"What about child support?" Dogra asked.

"But it on my tab!"

"THIS ISN'T A BAR!" Dadan complained.

"Huh?" Garp asked, while darkly staring at them.

"Welcome anytime!"

The scene faded out after that.

"Well, Garp and Luffy have that same selfish trait." Nami concluded.

"Ace, why were you so... uh dark?" Usopp asked quietly.

Ace didn't say anything. Sabo answered for him. "Lets just say, parental issues."

"Oh."

The place around them floated back in, while they heard Dadan talking to Luffy about mountain bandits.

"I hate mountain bandits." Luffy declared.

"Shut it brat! We already tried with the likes of you! If you don't like it here, get out and stare to death!" Dadan shouted.

"Calm down boss..." Magra tried to say.

"She doesn't mean that... does she?" Chopper asked nervously.

"She means it." Ace replied bluntly.

Luffy reached for the little bowl of rice that Dadan gave her. He tipped the bowl, and swalowed everything in one gulp. He turned towards Dadan, and reached out with the empty bowl. "Pops I want another bowl!"

"I'm a woman!"

"This is too little." Luffy complained. He looked over at Ace eating a plate of meat. "I want some of that meat too..."

"Listen!" Dadan yelled at Luffy. "This is the buffalo meat that Ace shares with us! That's why he gets a spot at our table! You'll have a lot of work to do tomorrow! You will clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes, and our weapons! As well as rob, steal, and murder other people! And you can't tell Garp anything we make you do!"

"Luffy would never do that. He doesn't do it on the ship either. Heck, I don't even want him cleaning anything!" Nami said.

"Whatever he does, it just ends up worse." Sanji added.

"Besides, its unusual for Luffy to be cleaning things." Robin giggled.

"A bowl of rice and a cup of water each day!" Dadan continued. "That is all you get... anything else you have to get on your own!"

"Okay." Luffy said.

"YOU AGREE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CRY!" Dadan fell on the ground.

"Gramps threw me into a jungle before. I can eat worms, frogs, snakes and mushrooms all I want. Besides, I'm gonna be a pirate someday, so I have to at least deal with this much."

"Worms, frogs, snakes?" Usopp asked. "Yuck!"

"Plus, many mushrooms are poisonous." Chopper said slowly, remembering that stupid poison mushroom he found... and gave it to Doctor Hiluluk...

"Plus, if you have a cook, or even no cook, pirates don't eat any of those things." Nami said.

"NAMI-SWANN~!"

Luffy looked around and saw Ace going out the door. "Where is Ace going?" He asked as he ran out the door after him.

"Wait, where are YOU going?" Dadan shouted.

"I guess we have to follow him." Sighed Nami. The group headed out the door, after Luffy and Ace.

* * *

Outside They heard Luffy yelling at Ace, "HEY! I'm Luffy! I'm not mad that you spit on me anymore!"

"Did he learn that from Shanks?" Zoro asked,

"I would guess so." Robin replied.

"It's nothing to get worked out about! Let's be friends!" Luffy shouted happily. Ace started walking away again. "Where are you going?"

Ace looked at Luffy, then kicked at the nearest tree. The the tree broke off it's roots, and fell to the ground. Then started rolling towards Luffy.

"Nice kick..." Sanji muttered.

"What?" Luffy shouted, realizing the large rolling tree coming towards him. "AHHHH!"

Little Ace looked at Luffy one more time, then walked away as if nothing ever happened.

"Oi Oi," Usopp looked at Ace. "What was that about?"

Ace only kept quiet. _"It's best if I don't say anything here..." _He thought.

Sabo looked at Ace and asked quietly. "Did you mean to spit on Luffy?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ace said even quieter.

"What are you to whispering about?" Robin asked.

"N-Nothing." They both replied, a bit too quickly. Robin only smiled, and turned back around.

The next scene appeared, and Ace was walking across a rope bridge, dangling over a large ravine.

"That doesn't look very... safe." Nami observed.

"Ace would probably fall down if the rope breaks." Robin said calmly. "Giving how old it looks, it could break at any second."

"Robinnn~!" Chopper whined. "Don't say stuff like that with a calm face!"

"Hey Ace! Wait up!" They heard Luffy yell, as he stepped onto the bridge. Unaware that it was cracky, and old, and looked like it was about to collapse. Luffy was breathing wildly from chasing Ace. "Hah, hah, hah..."

Ace started walking towards Luffy, and took his metal pole, and swung it to the side, and hit Luffy right of the bridge like a baseball.

"AGHHHH!" Luffy yelled, as he fell of the bridge, then engulfed in the water at the bottom of the ravine.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Chopper yelled at Ace.

"That was so not super!" Franky commented as well.

Ace didn't answer. Sure, he knows that what he did here was wrong, and now he was protecting Luffy, just like Sabo asked in his letter. And making sure that he was safe, but this before that, and he still had some of his... issues.

The scene soon faded, and they were back at Dadan's house. They suddenly heard someone call out, "BOSS! DADAN! MA'AM!"

The group turned around to see who it was, but was interrupted by Luffy's sudden appearance. He was cut, and his clothes were ripped. There were many scratches all over his body, as if some animal attacked him.

"OH NO LUFFY!" Chopper ran over to him, and tried to help Luffy, but remembered that his counld't. He fell through Luffy, and landed on the ground.

"How awful..." Nami said with a shaky voice.

Appearantly the other bandits thought Luffy was dead.

"Luffy came back alive?!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"He's been one for a week!"

"A whole week?" Usopp said.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" Dadan shouted from across the room. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"Boss! calm down!"

"Hey! Where have you been?" Dadan asked Luffy.

"I was chased by wolves and fell off a cliff." Luffy replied.

"The cliff? Why'd you go there?" Dadan asked. "Ah, forget it." She picked Luffy up and dumped him in the same room where Ace was sleeping. "For now, sleep. Tomorrow, you're going to work hard for us!" Dadan said, and closed the door. Luffy hit his head, and fell asleep in an instant. The scene then faded away.

"Well, he fell alseep fast." Usopp concluded.

"Not as fast as stupid Marimo here." Sanji huffed.

"What'd you say Dartbrow?" Zoro yelled back.

"Alright." Nami said, stopping the two form killing each other. "That's enough." She turned to Ace, "Why'd push him down the cliff like that?" She asked.

"Cause I didn't like him at that time." Ace said.

"Why'd you do that to Luffy?" Chopper asked Ace. "Why? Those cuts could be infected!"

"Ace-san, why didn't you like Luffy?" Brook asked.

Ace didn't answer. Nami piped up and said, "Well, if Ace doesn't want to talk about it. Then he doesn't have to."

"Yeah," Usopp said. "That would be rude of us to push something our of you."

The next scene appeared, halting their conversation.

The sky was clear, and there were birds flying through the sky. The sun was shining bright, indicating that it was morning. they saw little Ace walking out of the door, until Luffy caught up to him again.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy said. "Are you going somewhere again?"

Ace didn't say anything, as Luffy continued to talk. "Take me with you! Come on! Lets be friends!"

Ace kept silent, and ran into the forest. "Hey! Wait for me!" Luffy yelled after him. "This time I'm not going to lose to you!" He ran into the forest after Ace.

They could heard Dogra telling Dadan, "Hey Boss! He's running after Ace again!"

"Damn you Luffy! You're supposed to do errands for us!" Dadan shouted. "The damn kid won't listen!" Her voice got softer and softer, as Luffy ran after Ace.

So, for a month, Luffy ran after Ace. Day after day, chasing him. But he would always get hurt some how, and have to retreat. Ace jumped over creeks, crushed trees, stomped on rocks, to try to get rid of Luffy.

"You made sure to take the un-walkable path..." Sabo muttered to Ace.

Luffy kept chasing after Ace. On cold days, on hot days. On raining days. He kept going and going.

"Wow. He's damn persistant." Franky said.

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san won't give up!"

Then after 3 months of chasing, and chasing. He reaches...

"Huh? Is this the end of the forest?" Luffy asked as he looked off from the cliff.

Behind the forest, was a huge wasteland. It was filled to the brim with junk, and trash. There were a few people hanging around, picking through the piles of trash, as if looking for something important.

"What's this place?" Luffy asked. "Oh god it stinks!"

"WOAH!" Franky shouted as he looked around the trash yard. "This is SUPER! It's like a builder's paradise! Look at all these scraps!"

Luffy carefully made his way down toward the trash yard. A raggy looking guy loomed over him. "Kid, out of my way." He said.

People around were yelling, "He's a murderer!"

"He went that way!"

"Oh, these are probably the people I stole money from." Ace muttered bluntly.

"Again, that was the worst decision, ever." Sabo said.

"What is this place though?" Nami asked. "It looks really... dirty, and... poor.

"This is the Gray Terminal." Sabo explained. "It's were all the nobles toss their trash out."

"Nobles?" Robin asked. "Right. If this is Dawn Island, than the Goa Kingdom must be here too."

"Goa Kingdom?" Nami asked. "But I thought that Fushia Village was the only village on this island."

"No," Robin said. "The Goa Kingdom. I remember now. I was looking up where Dragon came from, and I remember reading about this." She explained. "The Goa Kingdom is appearantly, the cleanest, and the most prettiest kingdom in the East Blue."

"Clean? Pretty?" Usopp said. "None of those match Luffy."

"EH?" Copper asked Robin. "Luffy was from a place like that?"

"No, Luffy lives outside of the Goa Kingdom." Robin said. "The nobles in there hate anything dirty, or poor. So people like Luffy, or these people outside at Gray Terminal, would be let in the Goa Kingdom easily."

"That's rude." Nami said.

Sabo cringed for a second when Robin mentioned the nobles, but he quickly let it go. But Zoro noticed his suspicious movement, but decided to keep it to himself."

Little Luffy was looking around, searching for Ace. "Ah!" He ran toward the forest again.

They could hear noises up in a tree as Luffy walked past.

"Awesome! You got way more than me!" They heard a voice say. "This is a lot of cash! How'd you do it?"

"I stole it from a bunch of people near the gate." They heard another voice say. Probably Ace's. "They might have been carriers for that merchant ship."

"Damn it! You beat me again!" The first voice said.

"Who cares about winning." They heard Ace say. BY now, Luffy was right under the tree. They could make out two boys sitting on a large branch of the tree. "It's our stash of pirate savings which we're going to use one day." Ace continued. "It's been 5 years since we started saving... we went through hell to gather this much."

"Yeah!" The first voice agreed. "I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship?"

"Who knows... but we still have a long way to go!" They heard Ace say. "Hurry up and close it, who knows who will see us..."

They could see the two boys clearly now. One of them was Ace, but without his death glare. His face looked a bit nicer. Probably because of that other boy. The boy next to Ace, everyone guessed was Sabo. His clothing didn't really change much. He wore the say blue coat, only lighter blue pants, black boots, and his scarf thing around his neck. The same hat was still on his head, along with the goggles.

"Ah, so this is where we meet you Sabo-san." Brook said.

"Yep this is my big moment." Sabo said. "Well, at least it's not as bad as Ace's..."

"Why you!-" Ace growled, and hit Sabo on the head.

"So Sabo, you were obsessed with being a pirate too?" Nami said. "Then, why'd you join the revolutionary army?"

"Well I thought about it, and I decided to become a revolutionary and train with Dragon. I never liked nobles in that Kingdom, treating everyone else like their trash, when they're the ones who smell the most." Sabo explained. _**(IDK that might not be the real reason, Oda hasn't said anything yet...)**_

Before the Strawhats could say anything Sabo's reply, Luffy looked up at them, and shouted, "PIRATE SHIP? YOU GUYS WANNA BE PIRATES? I WANNA BE ONE TOO!"

Little Ace and Sabo looked like they've seen death. They both took Luffy and tied him to a tree.

"So this is where you come to everyday Ace?" Luffy asked him.

"Shut it!" Little Ace said.

"So this is the Luffy guy you were telling me about..." Little Sabo said.

"So you finnaly came all the way here." Little Ace glared at Luffy. "And you took the path that humans couldn't walk through..."

"You made sure of that..." Present Sabo muttered.

"Hey! Are you a friend of Ace?" Luffy asked Sabo. "Lets be friends!"

"And this is the reason I told you to come live with me!" Young Sabo said to Ace. That so called 'mountain path training' really bit you in the ass... what should we do?"

"He knows our secret. If we leave him, he'll tell someone..." Little Ace said.

"Wait Sabo, where do you live?" Nami asked him.

"Oh, I live in the Gray Terminal." Sabo said, pointing over the the trash yard. "Lots of people who can't afford to live in Edge Town, or High Town, live here too."

"Oh, I see." Nami said.

"Alright." Ace said, coming to a solution. "...Lets kill him."

"I agree." Sabo replied.

"WWHAAAAAAAAT?" The Strawhats shouted, along with Luffy.

"How could you do that Ace?" Chopper whined. "Why'd you kill Luffy?"

"I didn't actually kill him! He's still alive and well isn't he?" Ace yelled at Chopper.

Luffy started squirming around, trying to free himself from the ropes. "Don't move you idiot!" Sabo complained.

"HELP ME! I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO KILL ME! HWLP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Luffy cried.

"And I thought the Will of D means that you're not afraid of death..." Robin said quietly.

"Well, he's seven." Zoro said. "You wouldn't expect much from 7 year old, D or not." Zoro replied.

"I guess." Robin said. _"Maybe it's at a certain age? More mature?"_

"Sabo do it already!" Young Ace told Sabo.

"What are you talking about?! YOU do it!" Little Sabo shouted back.

"I've never killed anyone before!"

"Same here! I don't know how!"

"Funny how you haven't killed anyone. You certainly have been trying to for the past 3 months..." Franky told Ace.

"Shut up!"

"HELPPP!" Luffy cried out.

"SHUT UP!" The two screamed back at him.

"Hey! I heard voices over here!" Someone shouted. "Children's voices!"

"Crap! Someone's coming!" Sabo told Ace.

"First take the ropes off him!" Ace instructed Sabo. "We have to get away from here, or else they'll find our treasure!"

"Wait." Nami said. "You guys had treasure? How much?"

"It was just some money we stole from bandits, merchants, robbers, or other people passing by." Sabo explained to her. "Now, that I think of it, we did have all lot of money, roughly around at least a million from what I recall."

"Hmmmm?" Nami thought for a moment. "Where is it now?"

"Well, it's gone anyways, so don't bother." Ace said bluntly. Nami only sighed.

Ace and Sabo took Luffy, and hid behind some bushes before the man who was looking for them arrived. He was very tall, and muscular. Plus he had a really thick neck, so it looked like he didn't have a neck.

"Those children Ace and Sabo you're telling me about are famous around here." The tall man said. "You sure it was Ace who took the money?"

"What?! Chopper asked Ace. You stole money?!"

"It was all for a good reason!" Ace defended himself.

"That's what Nami said too." Zoro added.

"Oi! It was for a good reason!" Nami said. "Probably better than Ace's!"

"That right!" Sanji defended Nami. "Nami-san doesn't deserved to be treated like that by a Marimo!"

"Eh?"

"You guys..." Ussop sighed.

"Yohohohoho! Sanji-san is harsh!" Brook said.

"Yes, but I'm ashamed. He got me by surprise." One of the smaller pirates said. He was hurt badly, and had a broken arm.

"What a stupid child... to take money from our crew!" The tall, thick-neck guy said. "If captain Bluejam hears about this, he'll kill us both!"

"Woah. Who are they?" Franky asked.

"Well, they're people from the Bluejam Pirates. A pirate crew that has been staying near the shore of Gray Terminal for a while now." Present Sabo said.

"Damn!" Young Ace whispered. "That guy was a trader for Bluejam! I got some dangerous cash there!"

"He has a real sword! That Porschemy!" Young Sabo exclaimed. "Have you heard of him? He's crazy!" He said to Ace. "He skins the heads of his opponents!"

"WAH!" Chopper cried. "That's scary!"

"Alive..." Present-day Sabo loomed over Chopper, scaring him even more. Until Ace hit him on the head. "Ow!"

The two young boys who were hiding behind the bush turned to see that Luffy was gone.

"What?" Sabo asked.

"Where is he?" Ace added. Before noticing what will happen next. "Oh no..."

"LET ME GO! DAMN YOU!" Little Luffy cried. Porchemy was holding Luffy in his hand, while Luffy was trying to break free.

"Why did he go toward his enemies?" Young Sabo sweat dropped.

"Help me Ace!" Luffy yelled.

"That idiot!" Little Ace said, ducking behind the bushes. "He said my name!"

"He always had such a big mouth..." Nami sighed.

"Oi." Porchemy said. "Did you just say Ace? Do you know him?"

"YEAH!" Luffy approved. "He's my friend!" Then he thought for a moment, before adding, "Oh, well he did just try to kill me."

"Yeah Luffy. Usually friends don't try to kill you on an everyday basis." Franky said. Ace only sighed.

"Damn!" Ace said from behind the bushes. "He keeps talking!"

"I'm going to ask you one more thing." Porchemy said. "Today he took our money. Do you happen to know where it is?"

Ace and Sabo started freaking out from behind the bushes. "NO! They'll find our treasure!" Sabo said.

"That idiot better not say anything!" Ace added.

Luffy thought long and hard before whistling, then looking of to the side. "I-I don't know..."

"That idiot." Ussop sighed. "He can't lie to save his life!"

"Yohohohoho! Luffy-san is so honest!" Brook laughed.

"Heh heh..." Porchemy laughed. "You leave me no choice then!"

"Huh?" Ussop said surprised. "He fell for it?"

"We'll help you remember!" Porchemy laughed, as he picked Luffy up, and walked away.

Luffy started kicking and shouting at Porchemy. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go! Where are you taking me?"

The scene faded with the stuned looks on the two young boy's faces.

* * *

"Woah..." Franky said. "Is this what you didn't want us to see?" He asked the two brothers.

"Ah.. yes." Sabo said nervously. "You're his crew, and you probably wouldn't like you captain getting beat up...?"

"So um, well look at the time!" Ace said, looking at his invisible watch. "Well we gotta go! See you later!"

The two brothers 'poofed' away, leaving the Strawhats guide-less.

"Wait!" Nami said. "You have to lead us to the next memory place?"

"Just go to the Gray Terminal." Ace's voice echoed around the forest.

"Woah! Ace you're voice sounds cool!" Sabo said. "Ah! Mine does too!"

"Ok, whatever." Nami said. "Gray Terminal is that junk place right? I think I remember the way there. Lets go!"

The crew arrived at Gray Terminal, when the memory started up again, and the scene changed around them.

"LET ME GO!" Luffy shouted. He was tied to a pole, facing Porchemy. "I WON'T SAY ANYTHING!" He shouted at him.

"You little shit-!" Porchemy said, while picking up a huge hammer, and smashing it on Luffy. _**DON!**_

"Well, if he's trying to get Luffy to talk like this, then it won't be too bad." Ussop said with relief. "After all, he is rubber."

"The thing is." Robin said. "They'll notice soon."

"I told you already! I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi! So I'm a rubber man!" Luffy told them. Bouncing the hammer right off.

"Or he tells them." Nami sighed.

"AHH!" The Bluejam pirates shouted, except Porchemy.

"A Devil's Fruit?" Porchemy muttered. "Looks like it's the real thing." He looked over at is followers, and told them. "Bring me my 'gloves'"

"Gloves?" Usopp asked. "That won't work on Luffy. "Doesn't he know?"

"Unless..." Chopper said quietly. "It's those gloves!" He pointed to the gloves the pirate held as he gave to Porchemy, who put them on. They were black, and spiked.

"Little up, you little shit." Porchemy said, while the rest of his followers hung Luffy up from a rope. "What you're friend Ace stole from us, was important money for our crew. And you know where it is... SO TELL US ALREADY!" He yelled, punching Luffy with the spiked gloves.

"Oh no..." Nami said, covering her mouth with her hands.

Blood splattered onto the ground, and the gloves, dying them red. Luffy only hung there helplessly.

"You shouldn't make pirates angry." Porchemy said to Luffy. "Especially our captain Bluejam. He's a bit of a brute..."

Luffy only hung there, until he started yelling from the pain. "GAHHH! IT HURTS! HELP ME! I'M SCARED!"

"You guys go look for Ace and Sabo." He told his men.

"Aye sir!"

He turned back towards Luffy. "Now then..."

The crew cringed at Porchemy's tone of voice.

He started punching Luffy, over and over again. Asking him where Ace took the money. But Luffy wouldn't say a single thing. Porchemy just kept ounching, and punching. Kicking, yelling punching. Until the sun started setting, and his men came back already.

The crew could only watch. Which ticked them off. Most of them had their weapons drawn, and were ready to fight, until remembering that it was all an illusion.

"JUST COUGH IT UP! DAMN IT!" Porchemy yelled. As he punched Luffy one more time, until on of his men, told him that Luffy was too tired and weak, he coulding even say anything anymore.

"If you got the energy to stand up for some damn kid... THEN GO FIND ACE AND SABO ALREADY!" Porchemy yelled, as he punched his follower.

"Now he's attacking his crew?!" Brook said in disbelief.

"Stupid bastard doesn't deserve to live!" Sanji said.

"ANSWER ME!" Porchemy shouted at Luffy.

"I-...I won't say..." Luffy managed to cough out.

"Stupid brat!" Porchemy shouted, as he punched Luffy again, and again. "You think you're all grown up cause you can keep so fucking secret huh?"

"Man..." franky said. "He's ticked. That's so not super."

"I-I wont say... I WONT SAY!"

Porchemy breathed heavily for a moment. Before saying, "Fine. Then you die." He took out a sword.

"Oh no!" Nami said. "He's going to cut him-!"

Ace and Sabo appeared again. "Oh hi guys!" Sabo said.

"How are you?" Ace added.

"OI!" Nami said. "WHERE DID YOU TWO RUN OFF TO WHILE THEY WERE KILLING LUFFY?!"

"You should've saved him, at the very least." Zoro muttered.

"Don't worry we do." Ace said.

"You do?" Sanji asked. "I don't se you anywhere-"

Just as Sanji finished his sentence, young Ace and Sabo burst into the room with their metal poles. Destorying the wall.

"Yay!" Chopper said happily. "They're here! Luffy's gonna be ok!"

"Well, we already knew that..." Ussop muttered.

"STOOOOOOPPPP!" Young Ace and Sabo yelled as they charged in, taking out half of the men in the room.

"It's HIMMM!" One of the pirates said. "He's the one who stole the moneeeyyy!"

"AAACCCEE!" Luffy shouted back at them.

"They came for us?" Porchemy said. That makes things a lot easier!" He said, grabbing Ace's head.

"Sabo!" Ace yelled, as Sabo came up from behind Porchemy, and hit him in the head with the metal pole.

"Porchemy-san!" One of the pirates yelled, as fighting broke out in the run-down old shack.

Sabo ran over to one of the pirates, and grabbed their sword.

"My knife!" He yelled, as Sabo took the knife, and cut the ropes of Luffy, and ran towards the door.

"Let's run Ace!" Sabo shouted at him.

"NO! You go on ahead!" Ace yelled back.

"Huh?" Sabo said. "You idiot!"

"Once I faced an enemy... I'll never run!" Ace declared.

"Stop! He has a sword!" Sabo yelled at Ace. "He's different from the punks in town!"

"Hey... Don't you think you're giving into your urges a bit too much?" Porchemy said. "Just hand over the money, nice and easy. You little dirt-bag!"

"We can use the money way better than you!" Ace told Porchemy.

"Enough with the bull-shit!" Porchemy yelled, as he swung his sword at Ace. While Ace tried to hit him with his pole, but the sword cut half of the pole off.

"Oi! Just wait a moment!" Sabo yelled, joining into the fight, and dropping Luffy like a bag of flour.

The two young brothers charged up at Porchemy.

"If I lose to a bunch of kids, then I give up being a pirate!" Porchemy declared.

"YahhH!" Ace and Sabo yelled as they swung their poles, knocking out Porchemy. "THEN WE'LL MAKE YOU QUIT!" They shouted.

With Porchemy knocked out. The scene faded again.

* * *

"Again, Ace. What is your problem?!" Present day Sabo told Ace. "If we left, then we might have not had all those stupid cuts and bruises."

"It's just my thing." Ace answered bluntly.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Sabo asked him. "AH whatever. Lets go to the next memory."

"It's a good thing you two came when you needed to!" Chopper told the brothers happily. "Or else Luffy would have died!"

"Where were you guys anyway?" Franky asked them. "What took you so long to get there?"

"We had to move our treasure." Sabo said.

"Oi, shouldn't you care about your friends more than treasure?" Nami asked them.

"That's rich coming from you." Zoro said. Nami glared at him.

"We thought Luffy already told them where our money was, so we took the time to move it away." Ace told them.

The group headed back into the forest, to a small clearing between the trees, as the memory started again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy cried, as Ace and Sabo were trying their best to ignore them.

"Man, that's a really bad habit you have there Ace! saying I wont run." Sabo said to Ace. "Why do you want to die so bad?!" Ace didn't say anything, as Sabo continued to talk. "GReat. Now that you've done what you did, Bluejam will never forgive us! We're gonna be chased now!"

"That's scary!" Chopper said.

"THAT WAS SHCARY... I FWOUGHT I WAS GUNNA DIEEE..." Luffy cried.

"SHUT UP! How long are you gonna cry? I hat weaklings and crybabies like you!" Young Ace told Luffy.

"Ace-san is harsh!" Brook muttered.

Luffy immediately sucked in his lips and stopped crying, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Thank you..." Luffy said, bowing his head down. "For saving me...uuu" He started crying again.

"Damn you!-" Ace yelled.

"Now, now, he's just thanking you." Little Sabo told Ace.

"I don't get it..." Yelled Ace. "Those pirates easily kill women and children! Why didn't you tell them the secret?!"

"Because then we wouldn't be friends anymore!" Luffy whined.

"But it's better than dying right?! Why do you want to be friends so much?!" Ace asked Luffy.

"_BUT I HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO RELY ON!_" Luffy yelled. "I can't go back to Fushia Village, and I hate mountain bandits! If I didn't chase after you, then I'd be alone. And being alone hurts more than dying!"

"Luffy-san..." Brook said.

Ace only looked a bit shocked. Until he asked Luffy, "...what about your parents?"

"I only have Gramps!" Luffy answered.

Ace paused for a moment before asking Luffy. "...So if I'm with you, its ok, but I'm I'm not... it would be a problem?"

"Yup."

"So..." Ace asked, almost nervously. "You want me to live?"

Luffy looked a bit shocked, but still answered, "Of course!"

"...huh." Ace said. "Fine. But I still hate spoiled brats like you."

"I'm not a spoiled brat! I'm strong!" Luffy yelled back at Ace.

"Strong? you? You're a boy, but you cry like a little girl!"

"HAve you ever been punched by spikes?! I'm 7 damn years old! I won't cry when I'm ten like you!"

"I didn't cry when I was 7! Dumbass! Don't compare yourself to me!"

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone! I promised Shanks I'd be a great pirate one day!"

"A pirate you?!" The two boys glared at each other, steam fuming off them.

"Ah brotherhood." Franky said, remembering him and Iceburg. "It's the best."

"Yohohoho! It's the start of the amazing bond that you have now." Brook laughed.

"You guys..." Ace muttered.

"Hey! By the way, you two. I have a little problem here." Little Sabo asked the glaring brothers. "You know, I've lived in Gray Terminal all my life... but from this day forward, we're going to be targeted by pirates... What do you think will happen if I sleep here, where they can find me?"

"You'll die." Young Ace said bluntly.

"They'll kill you." Zoro answered.

"Death." Sanji said.

"You'll die." Franky said.

Luffy nodded. "You'll defiantly die."

"OK. WE GET IT." Nami said.

"So," Sabo said. "I have a little request..." His words ended, along with the scene.

The next scene appeared, and they were at Dadan's house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS? ACE! LUFFY! WHO IS THAT!?" Dadan shouted, as all three of them woke up.

Sabo looked around, until he spotted Dadan. He plastered a smile on his face, and shook her hand. "Yo! You're Dadan right? I'm Sabo."

"Sabo?!" Dadan yelled. "I know that name! I've heard you were quite the shitty pip-squeak!"

"Oh really? Well I've heard that you're quite the shitty old bag!" Sabo said bluntly, as the group laughed at Sabo's comment.

With that, the three ran out of the house, and into the forest again.

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS! I'M PROVIDING YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP SO YOU BETTER DO SOME WORK AROUND HERE!" Dadan yelled after them.

The scene faded just like that.

"So, Sabo, you moved in along with Luffy and Ace?" Nami asked him.

"Yup."

"Well then..." Nami said. "I acturally feel a bit sorry for Dadan right now..."

"Having to take care of those three can't be easy. Our hands are just full with Luffy!" Ussop sighed.

"Well, I personally say, we're a lot better than Luffy." Ace said.

"And I'm probably a lot better than Ace." Sabo added, while Ace knocked him on the head.

The three boys went into the forest everyday, and Dadan yelled at them everyday. They hunted for all different kinds of animals, crocodiles, and bears, deer, fish.

One day they were having a sparring match, in order to get stronger.

Luffy was fighting Ace, and it wasn't going very well.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**" Luffy shot his arm forward.

"Again," Ace sighed, but before he could finish, Luffy's arm bounced right off the ground, and hit himself in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Ace yelled at Luffy, punching him in the face.

"One more win for Ace!" Sabo said, recording it on a wooden board that looked a lot like a scoreboard.

"Does that ability of yours even serve a purpose?" Ace asked Luffy after their fight was over.

"Grr!" Luffy said to Ace. "It's just not going how I want it to! If it works, then both of you would have been super super dead right now!" Luffy told Ace. "Come on! One more time!"

"No, we only fight 100 times each day for each person." Ace said. "you have to do it tomorrow."

"Yeah Luffy," Little Sabo said, looking at the score board. "You lost 50 times to me and Ace... who were 24 to 26. Damniiiit!" Sabo huffed.

"ONCE I TURN 10, I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOU TO THE MOON!" Luffy declared.

"By that time, we'll be 13." Ace said. "I'm going to catch dinner."

"Alright!" Sabo said.

"What do we eat today?" Luffy asked as the scene faded out.

* * *

"Ok, now where to we go?" Nami asked Ace and Sabo.

"Hmmm...?" Sabo thought. "Well, I think we hould head towards Gray Terminal."

"What?" Ace asked. "Shouldn't we go to Dadan's?"

"No, it's you know, that one time we went into the city-?" Sabo said.

"Oh... ok" Ace remembered.

"Uh dudes." Franky said. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"And you don't need to. Follow me." Ace said, as the group followed him towards Gray Terminal.

"Again." Nami said. "What's with this place and trash?"

"The nobles throw out their trash two times a day." Sabo explained, trying to sound normal.

"Two times a day? This much trash? What do they eat in there?" Ussop asked.

"The people living in here look through the trash for something to sell, and earn some money for food, and other things." Sabo added.

They arrived at the entrance to the town, as the memory started again.

There were a bunch of people at the gate, with different bags or containers to sell. One of them had a cart with a bundle of stuff on top of it.

The guard looked at the cloaked man who was carrying the cart, and asked him, "Hey you! What's that a package of?"

"Aligator skin." The cloaked man replied in a fake deep voice. "I'm gonna sell it." With that, the group followed the cloaked guy, and entered the town.

"Woah..." Ussop said, as he looked around. "It's already a lot cleaner than outside."

"This is just Edge Town." Sabo explained. After that, there's another wall, which contains High Town, where all the nobles, and royal people live."

"Oi, why are we following this cloak guy?" Franky asked.

"Yeah." Chopper agreed. "Where are Ace, Sabo, and Luffy?"

"Don't worry." Robin smiled. "You'll see them soon."

"Hey you!" Some gang of hoodlums asked the cloaked guy with the alligator skin. "Whacha got there? Let us see!"

The cloaked figure threw off the cloak, revealing the three boys stacked on top of each other.

"Ah! It's them!" The gang yelled, as the three boys charged at them, and attacked.

"It's you three!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What were you doing in there?" Franky asked.

"It was a disguise." Ace said. "They would never let us in if they knew it was us."

The scene faded. The next one appeared. They saw the three boys jumping out of a building. People were calling after them.

"Someone! Arrest them!"

"Bah!" Young Sabo sighed while falling down. "That was delicious!"

"See? I told you!" Little Ace said to Sabo, as the three of them bounced off the canopy, and landed safely on the ground.

"I don't get it." Franky said. "What happened."

"I treated them to ramen." Ace replied, like it was obvious.

"THAT TRIO AGAIN?!" The cops yelled. "They're recidivists! Why did you let them in?"

"Some one seize them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

The three ran through town, toward the exit, when a man looked startled. "Sabo?" He called out. "You're Sabo aren't you? Wait! Wait I say! So you were alive!" The man shouted after them. "You're going home!"

"Sabo?" Chopper ask the present version. But Sabo did say anything, and continued to follow their past illusions. Ace did so too.

"Hey Sabo!" Younger Ace said to him. "That man's calling for you!"

"Who? Who is it?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of... probably ramen.

"He must be mistaking me for someone else. Lets go." Sabo answered quickly, as they ran out of town.

THe scene faded. They group had to march them selfs back into the forest, and to the edge of a mountain, for the next memory to start.

"Sometimes, I wish we didn't have to do this." Ussop said. "I'm so tired of running."

"If the memory can just change by itself, that would be much better." Nami sighed.

"Sabo." Sanji asked him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Who was that guy who was calling to you?" He asked him.

"Ah... You'll find out later." Sabo answered. IT was had enough to admit it to his brothers, he didn't want to do it again. _'Better of they'd just watch it.'_ He thought.

They finnaly made it up to the cliff, when the memory started again. Luffy and Ace were staring at Sabo, interrogating him.

"W-What? I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo said innocently.

"Ah... Really?" Luffy asked.

"The hell you aren't!" Ace said. "Tell us Sabo!"

"You sure it's alright for there to be a secret between us?" Ace asked him.

"Tell us Sabo!" Ace and Luffy said together.

"Out with it already!" Ace strangled Sabo as Luffy did the same. "Do it! Or I'll kick your ass!"

"...GGF! FF! OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU!" Sabo managed to yell.

"..."

"Eh? The son of a noble?" Ace clarified.

"Who is?" Luffy asked.

"..ME!" Sabo said.

"Wow..." Usopp said. "Really?"

"Uh.. yeah." Sabo said. "But they probably think I'm dead anyway. They saw me 'die'."

"So you don't have all that money?" Nami said.

"No."

"Aww. Boo."

Past Ace and Luffy both took one pinky finger, and shoved it up their nose. "So?" The asked.

"You're the ones who asked!" Sabo yelled at them.

"They act so similar, it's hard to think their not related." Robin laughed.

"...The truth is that both of my parents are alive. And I'm not an orphan." Sabo confessed. "I wasn't born in trash mountain. That guy who called out to me today was my dad... Sorry for lying to you guys."

"You apologized. So it's ok." Luffy said.

"How simple-minded can he be?" Nami sighed.

"I'm shocked." Little Ace said. "If you were born a noble, then why did you come to trash mountain?"

"My parents only cared about money, and social status. And not me." Sabo sighed. "If I can't marry a royal woman, then I'm trash. Because of that, I have to study everyday, and my parents would always get mad over my poor results. To that family, I was a hindrance. I don't know if it would sound rude to you, but even if I had parents, I was 'alone'."

The crew can't help but just stare at Sabo sadly.

"Ace... Luffy." Sabo said. "We're going out to sea no matter what! Let's fly out of this kingdom, and become free! I want to see the wide world, and write a book about it! If it's studying how to sail, then I won't suffer at all! LETS GET EVEN STRONGER, AND BECOME PIRATES!" He declared.

"Hehe." Ace said. "You bet I will- and you don't need to tell me! I'm going to be a pirate and win win win! Do nothing but win until I get the best reputation there is! I won't run from anyone! I won't lose to anyone! No fear! Anything goes! I'M GOING TO TEACH MY NAME TO THE WORLD!"

"Shi Shi SHi!" Luffy laughed. "Well, I'm gonna BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy shouted.

"Huh?" The other two boys stared at him. Luffy only laughed.

"Seriuously, the stuff that comes out of your mouth..." Younger Ace muttered.

"Haha! Luffy, you're hilarious! I can't wait to see what happens to you!" Sabo said. "But isn't it a problem if we all want to become captain?"

"That's a pitfall I didn't see coming. I thought you were gonna be my navigator Sabo!" Ace said.

"Ride on my boat guys!" Luffy complained.

"Let's decide about the stuff in the future, in the future." Ace decided.

"Who knows," Sabo said. "Maybe we'll all be on different ships!"

"I guess that's what happened." Nami said.

"Hey! You stole some of Dadan's Sake?" Luffy said, making everyone pay attention to the bottle in Ace's arms.

"You guys ever heard of this?" Ace asked as he opened the bottle. "When men share cups of alcohol, they become brothers!"

"Brothers? Really?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"We might not be able to be crew mates when we become pirates, but we'll be able to tie our bonds together as brothers!" Ace declared. "No matter where we are, or what we do, these bonds will never break!"

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy each reached for a cup, and held it up.

"And so, from this day forward, we are, BROTHERS!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Jackie: Sorry Sabo, I lied.**

**Sabo: ...**

**Sorry this took so long.**

**I really wanted to end with Ace, Sabo and Luffy doing the brother thing, so it's long. :/ But if ya haven't realized yet, I'm following the manga version. I did add some tiny bits of the anime version, but the manga version is shorter, and like I said before. I want to keep Luffy's past a bit shorter, since his take up like 10 episodes.**

**I also decided that I'll make every crew member's longer by extending their past til they meet Luffy, and Luffy helps them some how and stuff. So yeah.**

**Also, yes. Ace and Sabo can exit at anytime, I know, I'm just bad at writing their reactions. (boo)**

**I apologize if any of the crew seems a bit too quiet. (like zoro) I'm trying my best, it's just that... Zoro is just the quiet type.**

**Last thing, School is starting (ugh) So updates will be very very very slow. So please, don't kill me.**

**Ok ill shut up now. Bai**


End file.
